Secrets
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: Kagome's got a few secrets, and Sesshoumaru can't help but wonder what they are...ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies. No, I don't own it.

Drabble series.

Secrets  
By: Luna

Sesshoumaru walked through the moonlit forest with a slow, steady pace, his senses stretched while he cloaked his scent. He wanted solitude right now, so he made sure no one would bother him or sense his presence – especially not his idiot brother who camped about a mile away. Sesshoumaru just wanted to wander alone for a while and bask in silence that wasn't disturbed by Rin's constant chattering or his faithful kappa's squawking.

He paused, looking down at the ground and eyeing a small trail of flowers. Curious, he followed the path until it widened into a full meadow, complete with a small brook running through the field of white and violet lilies, illuminated by the light of the pale moon. A commotion was heard at the far end of the meadow, near where cherry blossom trees bloomed.

"Kagura! Why are you here? And why on earth have you dragged me all the way out here?" Inuyasha's wench, Kagome, stood underneath a cherry blossom tree in an odd ensemble of shiny pink pants and a button up pink top. He'd almost say the outfit was silk, but he wasn't quite sure. He cocked his head to the side and studied her, wondering why tonight she looked so much more enchanting than usual.

Her black hair, as smooth and shiny as his favored silk, curled wildly around her shoulders and smooth cheeks, her bangs mussed and spiking along her forehead. Did Kagura literally drag the girl out of her bed roll?

Kagura glared at the miko and flipped a fan out, fanning her face in quick, jerky movements. "Don't play coy with me. I know the secret you're hiding from Inuyasha! If you don't give me the jewel shards, I'll tell him all about your secret!"

Kagome gasped and slapped a hand to her chest, her blue eyes wide and her face suddenly pale. "No!" she gasped again.

Intrigued by the miko's reaction, Sesshoumaru leaned up against a tree and watched her face. Kagura must have smirked, because he heard it in her voice when she spoke, but he didn't bother turning to her to see. The miko's reaction was much more intriguing.

"That's right." Kagura boasted. "If you don't give me your shards, I'll tell Inuyasha _everything!_"

Everything? What on earth did "everything" entail?

"Everything? No!" Kagome gasped again, her eyes wide and glossy with unshed tears. "You can't! He'll hate me forever. He'll lock me up in my time and never let me see _him_again!" The miko sniffled, fear and pain warring in her blue eyes. "It's not as if _he'd_ care, anyways. He usually just wants to kill me."

Who on earth was she talking about? No matter how angry his idiot half brother might get at the little miko, he'd never stoop so far as to harm a single hair on her pretty head. So who was it? The retarded wolf was basically a copy of his brother, only with different faces. Neither would harm the miko. So who was it that had the human so convinced that he only wanted to kill her? Naraku was out of the question because, no matter how stupid most humans were, the miko Kagome could not be classed among those; the pillar he placed her on was much higher than that. So the only other man he knew was in her life was... him.

But that was impossible. Every time he met with her he _had_wanted to kill her, and he already decided she wasn't stupid.

But she _was_ human. Was she really that stupid? He found himself slightly disappointed at his miscalculation, and yet hopeful as well. But since he didnt recognize the reason at such foolhardiness, he disregarded the hopeful feeling and narrowed his eyes at her, watching as she fingered the jewel shards around her neck. If she handed over those jewels, he _would_ kill her, no matter what his personal misgivings were.

And yet, she held true. Her eyes were almost unbearably sad as she sighed and looked resignedly at Kagura. "Do your worst, Kagura. I'm not going to give you the jewel shards."

Despite himself, Sesshoumaru found that he was smiling.

--

One shot wonders once again grace my profile. This isn't the end, but this is just a short chapter. I'm debating on whether to turn this into a full story or just a short series of one-shots. What do you think?

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies

Standard disclaimer applies.

The votes are in, and yes folks, I'm turning this into a full story instead of just a jumble of one-shots. I hope you all enjoy!

Secrets

Two

By: Luna

\/

Sesshoumaru watched the little ningen with a slight frown. He couldn't help it; his curiosity was just too strong to resist. It was, no doubt, his greatest weakness. But as he watched her, he wondered how she could go on without any worry that Kagura would spill whatever secret she's keeping. And if she did worry, she hid it very well.

If it had been him, Sesshoumaru would have just killed the bitch.

Well, no, probably not. Well, maybe. It depended on if he was in the mood and how badly she pissed him off. He didn't really like Kagura half the time, but even he had to admit that there was something about her that stopped him just short of ending her existence. Perhaps that was the way the miko worked, only she was much nicer than he. She was human, for one, and ruled by her emotions. Then there was the fact that she was a miko, and loved all forms of life – even those that were born from darkness.

But even that wasn't true – not for all miko's, anyway. Miko's in general hated all demons and tried to purify them on the spot. They certainly didn't fall in love with half breeds and travel around the country with them. He found himself frowning even fiercer at the thought – and who wouldn't? – for even he couldn't see anyone falling in love with a half breed like _that_ – or any half breed at all.

She saw them as equals, which was a very stupid and unwise thing to do. But she was human, and that was as good of an excuse as any.

"Inuyasha, for the last time I said leave me alone! I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when the half breed got up in the miko's face, barely even an inch away as he growled, "You've been wanting to go home way too often! We don't have time for you to sit around in your time and pamper yourself while there are jewel shards to be found!"

In her time? What the devil did that mean?

"Those jewel shards aren't going anywhere! And they can wait a few days while I go home! I have exams, Inuyasha. I can't flunk out of school!" Kagome's blue eyes were narrowed into slits, and her cheeks were starting to flush with an unhealthy shade of red.

Sesshoumaru was once again impressed. The miko was educated. He should have known.

Inuyasha looked as if he wanted to strangle her, but rocked back on his heels so there was more space between them and glared at her in a surprisingly cool manner. "I guess I should just go ask Kikyo. She never shirks _her_ duty."

There was a flash of hurt behind the miko's eyes, but she merely crossed her arms and lifted a brow. But her eyes still flashed a murderous blue, and her aura practically screamed her displeasure. "Go ahead." Then she turned on her heel and yelled over her shoulder, "Then you'd literally be able to go to hell – and not just figuratively!"

The half breed seemed shocked by her outburst, and barely managed to jump out of the way of the slayers Hiraikotsu. "You jerk!" The slayer seethed. "Why do you always have to piss her off? If you really want her to help unconditionally, give a little! You can't just have it your way all the time."

Inuyasha growled low and deep in his throat as he transferred his glare from the retreating miko to the slayer. "Stay out of it." Then he thought better of it and snapped out, "And what the hell do you mean, 'give a little'? I give all the damn time! She goes home practically whenever she damn well wants!"

"Really?" The slayer asked sarcastically. "Do you know the last time she went home had been over two months ago?"

Inuyasha was being stubborn, and didn't seem to want to listen to her. "She tries to go home all the time!"

"The key word being 'tries', Inuyasha. You always catch her and bring her back to camp – like she's a prisoner!" The slayer – what was her name? – practically growled before throwing her arms up in exasperation and walking back to the monk.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha and determined he wasn't going to go after the miko, which was really foolish because they were at least two or three miles away from their village. A good alpha would look after his pack better, even ones that disobeyed. He considered for about two seconds before he started to follow her. She carried herself almost an entire mile on steam alone, stomping through the forest in the direction of the village with mad eyes and softly spoken words of anger.

He was surprised she wasn't more hurt about Inuyasha's comment about the undead girl, Kikyo. It was true that she was effected, but she was more upset that he wouldn't let her go home than anything. For some reason, he thought she was more hurt at the fact that Inuyasha accused her of shirking her duty than actually being replaced.

That was something he would ponder about later.

There has been some distance between the two, Sesshoumaru knew, ever since Kagura had made her infamous appearance a few weeks back. He only knew that from the brief periods of time he felt the urge to fight his little brother. Not, he assured himself, because he's been practically stalking the little miko. Sesshoumaru would _never_ do anything as undignified as that.

He watched Kagome as her stomping abruptly stop, and she blinked before looking around her nervously. Was she lost? She shouldn't be. She was heading in the right direction. When she reached for the bow and arrows at her back, Sesshoumaru blinked in appreciation before watching her more closely. She didn't actually sense his presence, did she?

She started looking around her with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion, not fear. She kept the arrow knocked as she once again started walking towards the village, and Sesshoumaru started following once again. He was impressed at this new miko; this was not the side she showed everyone around his brother.

The miko she showed around his brother was still courageous, loud, and sometimes annoying, but she always needed constant protection from one of her friends because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and her aim consistently sucked. This miko had the look of someone alert and knew exactly what they were doing, and didn't need protection from her friends. Why would she pretend to be different?

Sesshoumaru rather liked the fact that she was this way. Perhaps playing stupid made Inuyasha feel better for being so dumb. But if that was true then Sesshoumaru was disappointed in her, because she should never feel she has to change herself in such a way just to please an ignorant half breed.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled, because he felt as if he was the only one that knew this new miko, and he was rather glad of the fact.

It was a shame, Sesshoumaru thought amusedly, that she didn't realize that she stood at the bottom of a steep incline; he had the perfect bird's eye view of her from at the top of the hill. She should have taken in the tactical disadvantages before she stomped away from the rest of the pack.

She truly didn't need his protection – not that he was giving it – for she made it safely to the village. Sesshoumaru waited on the outskirts, not willing to reveal himself to the humans and be detained by their earthly dramas. He kept track of her aura, however, and frowned when she didn't stop in the village but went straight through it, heading for the bone eaters well.

He skirted the village, keeping an eye out in case he was mistaken, before something made him completely give up all pretenses of staying hidden and run full speed in the direction the miko's aura had suddenly and completely disappeared. He searched the surrounding area for her scent and power almost worriedly (which he assured himself he was _not_ worried) but it was no use.

The miko was gone.

\\\/

And onto the next… REVIEW please!

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter just as much!

I was kind of pressed for time, so I didn't check for errors as much as I usually do, so I apologize if there are any errors that I didn't catch.

**Secrets**

**Three**

**By: Luna**

**\\\/**

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as the miko stumbled away from the anciet well, her yellow bag bursting with supplies. What on earth…? He appeared before her in an instant, and he didn't move a muscle or crack a smile when she shrieked in surprise and scrambled away from him, dropping her bag in the process. He watched with suspicion as she looked down into the well, and even though he didn't understand why he snapped out a warning, "Don't even think about it."

She stared at him warily before stuttering out, "S-Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here? And where's Rin?"

It pleased him that she was worried about his ward, but her scent of fear disturbed his pleasure and lent her scent a quality Sesshoumaru found he didn't like. His frown deepened, but he didn't move because he didn't want to frighten her more than necessary. "Where did you go, miko?"

She paled, but instead of running she straightened her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, and he allowed himself a moment of appreciation for her bravery before he focused on her words, so softly spoken. "That's _my_ secret, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru considered her, not as angry as he though he'd be at her lack of respect and her refusal to answer his question. He needed to show her who was dominant. Sooner or later, she _would_ tell him her secrets. He took a step closer and watched her swallow hard, but she didn't back down from him. He'd smile, but that'd probably scare her even more, and he didn't want to do that just yet. Just… intimidate her slightly. "Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She stuttered on his name again, confusion clouding her pretty blue eyes. Sesshoumaru merely took another step closer so she had to strain her neck back to look him in the eyes.

"No," He corrected gently. "Sesshoumaru-_sama_."

Realization dawned in her eyes, but she shook her head slowly and said again, "Sesshoumaru."

He cocked his head to this side and brought his hand up to skim his claws along her delicate cheekbones, and spoke in conversational tones as if he were inquiring about the weather. "Calling my name like that suggests a certain amount of familiarity. Tell me, miko, do you want to be familiar with this Sesshoumaru?"

She blushed, but to Sesshoumaru's surprise she didn't deny it. Or move away from his hand. Interested, he stepped closer, and silently asked himself why he cared. "_Do_ you?" He asked curiously, but again Kagome blushed and this time shook her head. A thought struck him, and he cocked his head to the side and asked, "And what is this secret Kagura keeps of yours?"

Amazingly, she paled and the flushed so quickly that it couldn't be good for her human health. She tried to dart to the side, and he allowed it only for a moment before giving chase. He caught her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist before pressing her back against his chest, careful not to impale her on his armor. "Your secret, miko."

"Kagome." She whispered back defiantly.

Sesshoumaru paused, surprised, before his chest rumbled slightly in humor. He brought his nose down to her neck and breathed in deeply before whispering in her ear, "_Kagome_."

Curiously, she shivered, so Sesshoumaru did it again just to see her reaction. "_Kagome_. What is your secret?"

Softly, so softly even he almost didn't catch it, she whispered, "You."

Surprised, Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and watched as she scrambled away from him, scooping up her yellow bag before disappearing into the forest.

You. She said.

Now what the devil was that supposed to mean?

\\\/

Another short one-shot type chapter. What'd you think? Please review so I know how I'm doing!

Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Wow! I am so happy and so, so relieved you all enjoy this story as much as I do. Sesshoumaru had become such a dear character to me, and I enjoy writing him the way I do – and enjoy even more that you seem to enjoy him, too. So thanks, and enjoy!

Secrets

Four

By: Luna

\\\///

Sesshoumaru was pissed.

Highly irritated, he corrected himself quickly. The great Lord Sesshoumaru would never let himself be ruled by anger. But irritation was all right, because it was not quite anger, but not quite peace, either.

Yes, Sesshoumaru was highly irritated.

The miko was vexing him. She traveled around the countryside with his half brother – traveling on his back, her smooth thighs clamped tightly around his waist, her breasts to his back, and her strong, slim arms wrapped around his neck. Sometimes she'd lean in close, whisper (or yell) into his ears and point in a direction, and his half brother would listen intently and automatically follow her direction, trusting her and her judgment without thought, without doubt.

It was _highly_ vexing.

Her friends, whatever their names were, traveled behind the pair at a distance, but Sesshoumaru didn't care about them. They didn't matter. Kagome, blast her, oddly did. And that highly, _highly_ irritated him. Damn and blast. Sesshoumaru's lip curled as he watched her later tramp around camp, and hated that she made him feel like cursing. Cursing indicated bad manners – and Sesshoumaru was _not_ like his blasted brother. Half brother, he corrected himself with a snarl.

He watched the miko pause, her blue eyes going wide for a moment as they swept around the edges surrounding the camp, searching. Impressed despite himself, Sesshoumaru watched her. For just a moment – a second, really – her eyes met his, and he watched again as she paled and blushed so quickly in succession that he didn't think was very healthy for her.

He waited, allowed her to settle, and allowed his gaze to heat. In anger, _not_ in passion. Her brows crinkled in confusion, not comprehending why he was angry, and jumped when the half breed snapped something at her. She looked away quickly, not wanting Inuyasha to know he was there (like Sesshoumaru cared at this point) and turned to his brother with a half expected smile.

Sesshoumaru's lip started to form into a snarl once again as she practically leapt to do his brothers bidding. His _half_ brother, he thought darkly, needed to learn how to appreciate things. If the miko had been with him, Sesshoumaru snarled, he wouldn't order her around like she was his damn servant. Then he frowned, considered. Well, at least he'd ask her nicer.

Why was she putting herself at his beck and call anyway? Even more so, it seemed right now. She was smiling overly bright, her voice overly cheerful and willing. What on earth was her problem? Did she _know_ she was pissing him off? Irritating, he thought quickly. She was really irritating him. He frowned, watching her speak to the half breed, and turned around and started walking away. Why was he letting her get to him? Why was he here, at dusk, and watching her from the shadows? Stalking her like the predator he was. But why was she the prey?

He stopped, waited, and turned when she appeared behind him, out of breath and staring up at him with a kind of hope he didn't understand. So he frowned, _irritated_ all over again. She straightened, adjusting the water bottles in her hands (her excuse to get away?) and frowned right back at him. "Why are you so angry with me?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to deliver a scathing response, but then snapped it closed when no answer was forthcoming. Why _was_ he angry at her? For wrapping herself around his younger brother? For making meals for him? For smiling at him? He did not know. So he just glared at her, pretending as if he was above answering her. Which he was, he reasoned with himself, trying to soothe his rising irritation with lies.

Then he frowned anew. Sesshoumaru did not lie, especially not to himself. Why should he lie to himself concerning her? But he didn't like it, this change. So he frowned deeper, fiercer, and started marching towards her. He heard her heart start beating faster and her breath hitch in her lovely throat, and wondered why it wasn't fear he sensed rolling off her.

It was desire.

So he pulled her closer with his one arm, satisfaction warring within him as her eyes glazed and her bottles fell to the floor from boneless fingers. And barely let himself smile at her before he lowered his head and plundered her mouth. She gave him no resistance. In fact, those boneless fingers were suddenly in his hair, around his neck. Her young, supple body pressed firmly against him, and as he swallowed her sigh he plundered deeper still.

He didn't kiss her slowly. He didn't kiss her softly. He took, he ravaged, and she gave everything he asked of her. And then she gave some more. Then he abruptly stopped, lifting his head but keeping his arm around her. She was limp in his embrace, and he watched her face as her eyes slowly opened, glazed over and cloudy with passion. His lips twisted into a smile – which more resembled a satisfied snarl – of equally satisfied possession.

"That half breed will never make you feel like this." He murmured, yet wondered why he felt the need to mark her like this; to plunder her so completely that she'd be ruined for any other man – or demon. Her eyes cleared with realization, but she didn't move away from him. Instead, amazingly, she looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're an idiot." She said. Then she kissed him again.

\\\///

And onto the next…

Remember, reviews are fuel (as someone I know says often) so review your heart out and tell me what you think.

Luna


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applies

Standard disclaimer applies.

I just want to say, I love you guys. It gives me such a boost to know my stories are liked. Lol, anyways, on with the story!

I don't know if I like this chapter a whole lot, as it's slightly different from my others, but here goes. Hopefully you'll like it anyways.

Secrets  
Five  
By: Luna

\\\///

He told himself he wasn't stalking her.

He told himself he didn't really care.

Then he sighed and told himself that they were lies.

He had tried to stay away from her; tried convincing himself that what happened the other night was a mistake. That he had only kissed her because he was curious about human women, and that he was most assuredly _not_ like his father. He had hated his father for falling for a human woman, had even the nerve to demand his father's swords while he was still alive. And had the regretful memory of that being his _last_ memory of his father. That was… seventy years ago? Maybe eighty? Sesshoumaru couldn't quite recall. Time held no boundaries for him. Time smeared, and faces sometimes smeared too. But not his fathers. And not that damn human either. And yet, here he was, following in his fathers footsteps. He found he didn't mind as much as he thought he would, and wondered briefly how his father had met that human. Was it like Sesshoumaru had met the miko? He had stalked the miko. He had kissed the miko. And here he was stalking her some more.

He doubted his fathers courtship happened in quite the same way.

Her life was repetitive; get up, make breakfast, argue with the half breed, take a bath (which he had _not_ spied on) and start traveling. Inuyasha would sometimes argue with her, but sometimes make her laugh, too. That irritated him, but there was nothing he could do about that. The miko certainly wouldn't travel with him, and the jewel shards were none of his concern. The only reason Sesshoumaru wished the death of Naraku was simply because he didn't like him. He ran from battle, scared of defeat and had lost any chance for an honorable death. And he would not make a fool of _this_ Sesshoumaru, he snarled to himself. That half breed would die by his hand eventually. It helped that the miko didn't like him either; she might be useful in the future if her aim improved. He watched her a moment longer, and paused when he caught her staring wistfully around camp. She was looking for him, he realized, and wondered why that pleased him.

He didn't know, so he made himself walk away. Rin needed to eat something soon; he thought she might be catching a cold. Rin ran to him as soon as he appeared at their camp, holding flowers and pointing to the wreaths hung on the heads of Ah and Un – and Jaken too. The kappa tried to tell himself he didn't like the girl, but his lies only made his scent that much more disgusting. That pleased him. If the kappa liked the girl, he'd be more fervent in his protection of her, and not just because Sesshoumaru told him to.

Rin was such a tiny thing, Sesshoumaru thought as he stared down at her upturned face. She had become stronger under his care, yet every time he looked at her he still saw that haunted look behind her eyes, and at night she still had nightmares. He often wondered why he allowed her under his care, and why he had revived her at all. But then he thought of all the flowers she picked him, and the bright smiles she gave him all the time. And decided it didn't matter why. It was true he didn't like humans, but he was allowed to make exceptions. He _was_ Lord Sesshoumaru, after all. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, and get away with it, too.

He looked around the camp, frowning at the fire that burned too low. No wonder Rin had gotten sick. "Jaken."

The kappa jumped to do his bidding, groveling in an embarrassing display at his feet. "Yes, my Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"The fire, Jaken. It's your job to keep it burning. Next time that fire goes out unless I state otherwise, I will kill you." Probably not, but it never hurt to scare the kappa.

Jaken paled as much as his green skin allowed, and used his staff to turn the fire up to a roaring flame. "Rin," Sesshoumaru instructed. "Warm yourself by the fire. I will not have you get ill."

Rin beamed as if he had given her a pocket full of stars, and obeyed without question. Sesshoumaru froze, then looked over his shoulder as Kagome came crashing through the trees, a radiant smile on her face. "There you are! I thought I sensed you."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her. He had finally made himself leave. Why must she plague him still? If she saw his frown (which he didn't see how she couldn't since she was looking straight at him) she pretended not to and walked straight towards him. He thought for a moment she would take liberties and try to touch his person, and he reprimanded himself for being disappointed when she stopped just a few short feet away.

Rin sneezed.

Kagome tore her eyes away from him and frowned at Rin, worry in her eyes. She crouched next to his ward and felt her forehead, then a spot on her throat (although why, he didn't know) and frowned up at him. "She's sick."

Instead of congratulating the miko on her ability to state the obvious, he nodded. "A head cold. She'll be fine."

"I have medicine in my bag. Damn, I wish I had brought it with me." She murmured, looking behind her. "But I had kind of been in a rush." She smiled prettily up at him. "I had really missed you."

Despite wondering why that made his heart clench, Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "I do not need your help."

Frowning, Kagome stood slowly. "I didn't say you did. I was just offering."

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "Well don't."

Kagome scowled at him, cocking her head to the side to glare at him as if that angle helped her see better. "What's your problem? One day you're kissing me, and the next you're ignoring me. Or trying to. I know you were watching me earlier, so don't try to deny it."

He wouldn't. "This Sesshoumaru is allowed to do that if it pleases him." He said, but didn't try to keep her quiet. He rather liked that she wanted to talk with him. He liked it even more that she was the one to track him down, not the other way around. If she wanted his company, _she_ should be the one to start stalking _him_. He almost smiled, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before.

But she sighed, shaking her head and looking sad, and Sesshoumaru didn't like that look on her at all. He didn't like the idea of the half breed being able to make her laugh, yet all he got was that sad expression. Then she said, "Why do you even bother with me? I can't believe I forgot you hate humans, even more a moment."

Sesshoumaru considered his words, remembering what he had thought earlier, and spoke them carefully. "It is true that this Sesshoumaru does not like humans," he started, and ignored the hurt look on her face as he turned, intending to find Rin something to eat. "But he is also allowed to make a few exceptions."

Kagome blinked, stared, then simply glowed.

Only when his back was turned did Sesshoumaru allow himself to smile.

\\//

And another one. You know, I think these chapters are more like a series of one-shots than an actual chapter story. I like it better that way, I think. Review time! Tell me what you think.

Luna


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you so much for such an awesome response! I'm glad you all are enjoying this! For those that wish it were longer, maybe in other chapters. But I kind of like the shortness to them, so I don't think it'll change anytime soon. Usually I'd try to write them out longer, but I've already written a jumble of them that are as short as the rest of them, and right now I'm just posting them in the order that I think they fit (since I originally wrote them with no objective in mind other than to write a bunch of one-shots that loosely follow a certain time line.

Secrets  
Six  
By: Luna

///\\\

Once again, the miko was no where to be found.

He had checked in on her repeatedly for the last week, yet no miko was seen with either the slayer or priest, and not with his half brother Inuyasha. He had assumed (correctly, he thought) that the half breed had managed to yet again piss her off and had her stomping back to the village, yet her scent stopped at the bone eaters well yet again. He didn't understand it. Where did she go? How did her scent just magically disappear?

Not that he was worried (Really, he wasn't). The miko could take care of herself.

But it never hurt to keep an eye out for her just the same.

He circled the village like a hawk, stalked his little brother (of all things), and even followed the slayer when the monk accompanied her back to her village. He had tried his tactic of staying away from her and having her seek him out, and it backfired on him. The miko either didn't want his company as much as he thought, or she caught onto his game and decided not to play it. He liked to think her ignorant, because she really could be a ditz sometimes (Her words, not his). He just happened to agree with her.

He leaned his hip against the well and frowned at the God Tree, and didn't want to admit to himself that maybe, _just maybe_, he was a little worried about her. She was always there when he went looking for her, and it just seemed so unnatural for her to be missing. At least to him. He rather liked it when he found his brothers group and she would be there, her eyes always searching the horizon as if she were actually looking for him. _Expecting_ him.

He didn't know yet how he felt about that, but he decided whatever it was he _did_ feel was nice.

It was nice to think that there was someone searching for him – and not just to kill him (like that would ever happen) or try to steal his land. She was human, yes, and her life was so very short, but brought him a level of peace that he hadn't expected to come out of a human. She showed faith and courage in the face of Naraku, one that was so much stronger than her, and it made him pause. She stood up to _him_, tried to kill him, and even saved Inuyasha from him – and lived to tell about it. It made him pause, look back, and appreciate the traits she exhibited in herself that so few others possess.

Once he had thought it odd that he could think so easily about her and not give a damn about other humans, but she was special. He didn't know why yet, but he was dedicated on finding out why. After all, he did have the time. She was beautiful, but in a human way. Her long black hair and pale skin contrasted in a lovely manner, and her blue eyes shown like gems with each emotion she felt, making it easy for him to read her – and sometimes making it impossible.

Half the things she felt in a single moment sent him reeling, and it was often difficult to keep up with her thoughts. Not like he could read them, but she had a tendency of babbling when she was nervous, and all her thoughts just spilled out and left him no choice but to listen. Briefly, he wondered why all the women in his life were chatterboxes when he himself rarely spoke, but dismissed it. It mattered not what his reasons for liking something are; if he likes it, he likes it. Unlike humans, he didn't need an explanation.

But then she popped herself out of the well as if by magic, and he decided that maybe he did.

///\\\

This is the shortest, I know, but remember that these were already written for a while, and I don't want to read them and tweak them – because if I do, I'll tweak them too much and I wont like what I wrote anymore. The only thing I really have to do with these stories are spell checks, and I don't mind doing that at all. My schedule is pretty hectic right now; we're doing a change of command ceremony and I've been volunteered to be a part of it, and that's a reason it's taken me so long just to post this tiny drabble.

Well, onto the next. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!

Luna


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer applies.

I know the last was shorter than ever, but all of these chapters are rarely longer than two pages (rarely over a thousand words). Sorry if it irritates you, but I won't tweak my stories after they're already written.

Secrets  
Seven  
By: Luna

///\\\

"You will explain." He demanded, his hand already around her neck and pressing her into the soft ground at the base of the well. To cage her, not to choke her. She squeaked and squirmed, and stared up at him with an emotion he didn't like on her.

Fear.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" She gasped, her hands clawing at his arm. It didn't do any damage, of course, and she'd calm down once she realizes that he did not intend to harm her. Yet.

He narrowed his eyes. "You will explain to this Sesshoumaru." He demanded in a low, threatening voice, almost like a purr, and gave her neck a gentle squeeze just to tell her he meant business. "Now, miko. I will not be kept waiting."

Kagome stopped struggling; tears of frustration making her eyes glisten, and glared up at him. "No."

That surprised him. Sesshoumaru blinked, then tightened his hand just the slightest bit. "_Yes._"

"N-no, Sesshoumaru. That's _my_ secret. If you don't know already than you obviously don't need to." Kagome kept her hands on him; one lay over the fingers clenched around her throat, and the other around his wrist. For whatever reason, the sight made his heart clench, and he yanked his hand away with a hiss.

Damn her. Damn her! Could she not see how much she had already changed him? And here she was, not willing to budge on such a tiny matter. Well, if that was the way she wanted to play it, then fine. He glared at her with all the fury and pent up frustration he possessed – and yes, disgust was mixed in there too and showed in the snarl he sent her way. Then he composed himself, and one by one locked every frustration away until he stared at her, laying on the ground and helpless at his feet, and simply turned and walked away.

She should not be worth it. She _would not_ be worth it. It was his own fault for thinking he understood what his idiot father had gone through, and it was his own fault at being made a fool of by this one little human. He would not be so open with that girl again, he swore. But then he heard a strangled cry and her arms were suddenly around him, and he knew then that he would never be able to stay away from her. Never be able to deny her. And maybe, he thought with a disgusted sigh, he might just understand what his father had been trying to teach him, all those many years ago.

He breathed in deeply, memorizing her scent, and basked in the way her body fit so perfectly against his, even at the back. It had that one night, he remembered. He had held her against him and kissed her in a way he hadn't kissed anyone else, and she had fit so perfectly to him as if custom designed. Her face was buried in his hair and pressed against his back, and her slim arms were hugging for all they were worth. She was crying; he could smell it. He sighed and laid his hand over one of hers that was clenched in his haori.

"You're crushing the silk." He said quietly, unsettled by his revelation.

She gurgled something he didn't catch, and he waited for her to say it again. She did, in a shaky voice. "Don't… don't walk away. I don't know why, but I have a feeling if you do you won't come back."

"You would be correct." Sesshoumaru assured her, and felt her fingers jerk beneath his palm.

"Don't." She said again, and lifted her head from his back. He looked over his shoulder at her and knew he shouldn't have, because he was assaulted with those blue eyes of hers so ripe with emotion. "I'm sorry, but please don't make me tell you. It's one secret I _can't_ tell you. Not yet."

"Why?" He took a step back and watched as she dropped her arms uselessly to her sides, then cross them in front of her chest.

"I have to ask Inuyasha." She glared at him when he opened his mouth to argue. "I can't just be spilling things behind his back – I'm already doing that by even talking with you under his nose. He hates you, you know."

She shifted as if waiting to see what his reaction would be at her news (like she would get one) before realizing he wouldn't say anything. She looked away, awkward and too quiet. Sesshoumaru found he didn't like her this way, but didn't know what to tell her. Inuyasha hating him was so surprise – the feeling was mutual. And he wouldn't lie and tell her something different.

He stood silent, wondering what he should do, when suddenly she took an uncertain step towards him, and held out a hand in askance. "Maybe you can… walk with me? At least as far as the village?"

Sesshoumaru considered refusing her, then sighed and took her hand.

\\///

The next chapters after these are just little one-shots, so be on the look out and I hope you enjoy!

Luna


	8. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimer applies.

Secrets

Six

By: Luna

\\/

For once, when he found her she was alone.

Sitting underneath the shade of the God Tree, she sat with her legs curled underneath her and a book in her lap. She had an odd sheath of papers with another odd writing utensil, and she alternated between reading her book and writing things down. He stood in the shadows for as long as he was able to make himself, determined not to approach her. But then she looked up and smiled at him, and not even a second later he was walking across the field to meet her.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." She said with another smile before returning her attention to her task.

"What are you doing?" He decided he might as well ask. With the way she poured over her books, she probably wouldn't have seen his inquiring expression anyways.

"Studying." She still didn't look up.

Growing annoyed that she wouldn't elaborate, he pivoted a foot, intending to leave. He was not going to keep on asking silly questions if she was going to try and force them out. She complained about his company (or lack thereof) and then hardly spoke when he chose to visit her. If she wanted to be alone, Sesshoumaru thought, then he'd leave her alone.

"Where are you going?" He looked over his shoulder to see that she finally looked up from her task.

"Away."

She frowned at him before saying, "Don't you want to visit me?"

He answered her by raising a cool brow. She helpfully patted the ground next to her. "Please? I'd like the company."

Any company? Or just his? He sensed her friends not too far away, and felt pleased. He sat beside her. She wiggled a little so she'd be able to lean against him, and he considered feeling put out that she's using him as a back post. But then decided he liked her weight against him, and said nothing. They sat in companionable silence, until Sesshoumaru glanced over at what she was writing.

And become utterly still.

Kagome felt his stillness and looked up at him, freezing in much the same way when she realized he read what she was studying.

_Japanese History, 1400 - 1795_

"Um…" She started, but Sesshoumaru merely reached over and plucked the book from her hands.

What the… "Miko," He growled. "Explain."

"It's Kagome, remember?" She laughed nervously under his withering stare. "It's… it's a secret, all right? I can't tell you yet."

Or at all, Sesshoumaru thought grimly. Was she a seer? Or from the future? He could hardly fathom the idea. He gave her back the book, and ignored her look of relief. He looked again at what she was writing. He frowned, then pointed to a spot she wrote. "That's all wrong."

She glanced at him briefly. "This is human history, Sesshoumaru. Demons wouldn't really know or pay attention to this part."

He glared at her. "When it's on my lands, this Sesshoumaru pays very much attention to your _human _history, _Kagome_."

She shivered, like she always did when he said her name. She looked up at him hesitantly. "Do you… would you like to help me? I'm writing an essay for school, but I couldn't find any books that would go into detail back then… well, here." She finished lamely.

The future then. Sesshoumaru made certain his face showed no emotion as he read over her essay, written messily in her girlish hand. The characters were slightly different, but still easily read. Only when she started to fidget did he remember that she was waiting for an answer. She started babbling before he was able to even open his mouth.

"I mean, you don't have to. I know you're probably in the middle of something right now or on your way to something or… well, whatever it is you demon lords do." Which was nothing, Sesshoumaru thought in amusement, watching her get flustered. "I mean, it's just that I don't want to flunk out of school and I'm already pretty close to it, and --"

"You're failing your school? Why?" Sesshoumaru demanded. School should always be a priority when one is young. It upset him that she would fail.

"Well… yeah. My duties here keep me from home, and Inuyasha really hates it when I go back, even for a little while so…" She stopped when she saw his expression. "Sesshoumaru?"

"That half breed," He said slowly, making sure she understood everything he was saying, "Does not understand the importance of a good education, nor the fact that it separates the elite from the ignorant. You are not allowed to let yourself fail from this moment on."

She looked amused, which irritated him. "What, are you going to beat up Inuyasha until he lets me go home?"

He gave her a slow look. "If that's what it takes."

Now she was starting to look nervous, and she reached out to grasp his sleeve. "You can't. You'll hurt him."

It pleased him that she thought so. "That would be the point, miko." He reminded her.

"Kagome," She said automatically, then threw her arms up in exasperation. "Look, I'll go to school, all right? Now will you help me or not?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it, then smiled. "This Sesshoumaru finds that… acceptable. Now…"

He talked slowly, steadily, and gave her plenty enough time to write down what he said. And knew that somewhere along the line he'd beat up Inuyasha anyways, just because he could.

\\\////

Short and pointless, but these chapters are going to be like this for a while now until I decide to add a point to the story.

Luna


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer applies.

Slightly pointless, but I wrote it and thought it was cute. Enjoy!

Secrets

Six

By: Luna

\\\///

She was crawling out of the well, annoyed and sporting an odd expression of gleeful vengeance, as if she planned to do something really mean. Probably with that half breed, Sesshoumaru thought, who had pissed her off enough to go home -- wherever that was -- just yesterday. He assumed that she had hid whatever tools she had at the bottom of the well, but why he didn't know.

She looked up and caught sight of him, and that vengeful smile grew. "Hey, Sesshoumaru!" She called informally, but he no longer cared at her lack of respect for him. He now considered it a compliment that she felt so at ease with him that she'd want to call his name without an honorific. "Come check out what I've got!"

Obliging her, he stepped across the clearing and peered at what she had in her hand. It was a jar of some sort, with the letters JIFF scrawled across the front against a red and green background. "And that is…?"

She even went so far as to chuckle evilly, and Sesshoumaru blinked at her in surprise. The sound was eerily fitting. He didn't like that sound coming out of her at all , and told himself to tell her later to never make it again. And then she said, "I'm _so _gonna get Inuyasha this time."

"What is it?" He asked again, slightly annoyed that he had to ask at all.

She looked up at him and thrust the jar under his nose, and there was a faint smell of something intoxicating coming from it. "It's peanut butter."

He raised a brow and used one finger to push the jar away from him. "I don't understand how that would 'get back at him' as you say."

"Well," She started, and fished a silver spoon out from the butt pocket of her jeans. "My friend Ayumi has a dog, right, and she says he has this really bad barking problem. So whenever he starts barking and she gets really pissed off, she gives him a spoonful of peanut butter."

She looked up at his blank expression and grinned. "It's sticky, you see, so he chomps and chomps and can't get the peanut butter off his teeth, and so he stops barking, effectively shutting him up."

"And you intend to give this to Inuyasha?" He asked, slightly perturbed at this peanut butter.

"Yep. It's really good, that's why, and no matter how much it gets stuck to his teeth, he'll always want some more." She grinned up at him and gave him a victory sign. "So every time he annoys me I'm going to give him a spoon full of peanut butter and he won't be able to speak for a while. Get it?"

Sesshoumaru considered a moment before sniffing disdainfully. "That's idiotic." And disturbing.

Kagome stopped abruptly from putting the spoon back in her pocket, then smiled sweetly up at him. "Hey Sesshoumaru, want some peanut butter?"

\\\///

Review!

Luna


	10. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate it so, so much! I will try to get this story back on track as soon as I get my unorganized thoughts together!

Muah!

Secrets  
Ten  
By: Luna

\\\///

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he was irritated by the slight whine he heard in her voice. What was with her sudden fascination?

"Yes, miko, I am quite sure." He answered firmly, his pace quickening just the slightest bit in an attempt to get rid of her. She was being entirely too vexing for him today. He had no patience to deal with her. Why couldn't she just relax as he had been hoping she would? Instead she had moved him from his comfortable zone, making him leave the area far quicker than he had been expecting to.

"But are you _sure_ you're sure?" She jogged along side him, her breath for some reason even despite the fact that she was practically running to keep up with him. Hm, it seemed the miko was in far better shape than he imagined. He averted his eyes and told himself her physique in no way made him blood warm.

He growled, low and deep, and stopped abruptly so he could glare down at her better with all the iciness that held his heart in place... or used to. Still, the effect was the same, for she blanched, shifting a little and looking far more guiltier than he had given her credit, and she scuffed her shoe in the dirt before frowning at her toes. Her black hair was a bit wind blown from her jog, and her cheeks were flushed slightly with a muted blush. Her lips, so lush and full, were pouting. He wanted to sigh -- indeed, if a lord such as himself sighed, surely he would do so now. This female was entirely too annoying to be good for his health. Indeed, he felt himself changing every day, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She walked along side him sullenly before peaking a blue eyed glance up at him, and Sesshoumaru braced himself for her next ridiculous request.

"So... what kind of youkai is Jaken anyways? I mean, since you know _everything_, I thought I'd ask you, and I've always wondered because he really is such an ugly little thing." She paused, and he knew that she had witnessed the slight tightening of his lips, and was most likely wondering at the cause of it. Or maybe she knew she was pushing her ramblings too far today and was going to take a break.

Not a chance.

"Well?" She demanded, stopping to prop her hands on her hips and glaring at him for his silence. He stopped and scowled at her. What did she expect him to say after such a ridiculous question?

"Miko, cease your ramblings or I'll leave you with the half breed." He stated coldly, looking around him idly and wondering, not for the first time, how he had let this small slip of a girl find him. He had been minding his own business, enjoying the sun, when he had felt her aura slide against his consciousness, and he had flared his youki in response. She had answered it almost immediately, which shouldn't have surprised him, and had actually pleased him. Unfortunately for him she had decided this day of all days to bug the living--

He stopped, took a deep breath, and told himself he would not curse like some undignified half breed he knew. She vexed him, that was all. The word _Shit_ did not enter his vocabulary.

Kagome smiled, and he had to narrow his eyes at her suspiciously. "You don't even know what kind he is, do you?"

His stony silence must have pleased her, for she laughed suddenly and took his hand. "Oh, Sesshoumaru." She mused on a sigh. "Are you sure you won't let me play with your hair?"

Everyday, he swore. Everyday he felt more certain that this miko was eccentric. He gave into the urge and sighed, delighting her, and answered in a flat, monotone voice. "Yes, I'm sure. This Sesshoumaru is _sure_ he's sure, and he's not going to change his time any time soon."

She was smiling at him, but he wasn't sure why. He looked at her cautiously, suspiciously, and wondered what he had said that had so amused her. Then her eyes became wide and glossy, a hopeful smile lighting her eyes, and her hands clasped in front of her ridiculously. "So... do you want to play with mine?"

\\\////

Just another inane, stupid drabble I made up while standing a dumb ass watch on my dumb ass boat. Hope you all enjoyed it anyways!

Luna


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer applies.

My oh my, I love you guys, truly. Thank you so much for such an awesome response! As a reward, I'll steep into a bit of seriousness into the story. Enjoy!

Secrets

Eleven

By: Luna

~*~

Sesshoumaru back handed Inuyasha, looking as if it were a careless slap despite the fact that Inuyasha went flying into three trees as a result. He heard the cry of his friends, of her, but paid no heed. He advanced slowly, watching with detached amusement as his younger brother struggled to stand up, weakly drawing out the Tetsusaiga. It transformed, albeit slowly, and thudded to the ground with its weight.

When he stood but three feet away he stopped, and he could tell he unnerved Inuyasha with his stare. Inuyasha shifted, his eyes darting behind Sesshoumaru to his friends before focusing on Sesshoumaru once again. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

Eyes narrowing, mouth tightening, Sesshoumaru spoke slowly and coldly, as if speaking to a slow child he hated. This wasn't far from the truth. "Do you not recall the battle with Naraku that you just fought?"

The almost conversational tones in his older brother's voice obviously made Inuyasha nervous, and it almost made Sesshoumaru smile in cold satisfaction. Almost. "What about it?" Inuyasha barked belligerently. "That had nothing to do with you! If you're mad you showed up late for the action, then don't take it out on me!"

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was, replaying the scene in his mind for maybe the hundredth time. A discarded piece of Naraku had found Inuyasha and his gang, most likely attracted by the aura of the jewel shards that hung around his miko's neck, but Sesshoumaru hadn't really paid attention. The only thing – the most important thing – that Sesshoumaru had ever foolishly entrusted into Inuyasha's care had been the protection of Kagome. He was supposed to protect her.

He had failed.

He still remembered the black mass, still remembered the disgust that he felt when the monster (for you couldn't really call Naraku's discarded body parts demons, for they weren't anywhere near such a distinction) that had charged at his miko with a high pitched, airy scream that annoyed Sesshoumaru's ears, and it had made him pause for the barest of seconds in silent contemplation. The detachment had been weak in Sesshoumaru's standards, and so he hadn't even bothered making an appearance that would cause more questions and raise more suspicions that he wasn't ready to reveal yet. So he had continued on, bored, and wondering when he should next call the miko to his side, wondering what sort of idiotic questions she's start asking him. Her curiosity was starting to become as notorious as her reputation, he had thought with amusement.

She'd smile up at him that certain way, make him feel as if he still had a shred of humanity left, and talk to him without fear. Besides Rin, she was the only other human that was able to be so at ease in his company. It had humbled him, had made him glad that he would be able to enjoy their company for the small amount of time their human lives would allow. He would never reveal such thoughts, of course, not even to Rin, and especially not to Kagome. She would be overjoyed he knew, if he revealed so much of himself to her.

And it was that same reason that he knew he never could.

She meant too much. She cared too much. If he revealed his thoughts she'd never leave, and because she was human, he needed to keep that option open to her. He would never have children with her, and she would want to have many. She would want to hear love words, and Sesshoumaru would have none. Because though it was true that he cared for the miko, he found words could never describe was he felt for the small human. It wasn't love, of course not.

All he knew was that when he was in her company he felt… at ease. Content. And he knew he'd fight to keep this feeling, for it will go away soon enough. How many years do humans live? Not very long, he knew.

He had expected, so unlike him, to have Inuyasha watch her. After all, he had done it so far. But then he had heard her scream, unlike all the other times she had screamed in the past. It made him freeze, an unknown emotion making his heart stop, only to accelerate rapidly. At first he thought it was fear, which nearly shook the foundations of his belief, before he had relaxed slightly in relief when he recognized what was flowing through his veins like lava.

Rage.

How dare Inuyasha not protect what's _his_!

He had appeared at the battle in less that a minute, when Inuyasha stood proudly in front of the dead monster, his chest heaving, and Kagome collapsed on the ground with one of her dainty hands clutching her left shoulder, and blood was pulsing out at an alarming rate. Sesshoumaru had seen, had breathed, had raged, nothing but the red film of fury that cloaked his senses and made him almost lose control. His stripes had gone jagged, his fangs had elongated, and he felt the howl of the beast straining his control.

He contained himself, for her sake, but he would not let Inuyasha escape. That half breed had failed in his role. Now he was beating him, slowly, and would draw out his death until it pleased this Sesshoumaru to end it.

His whip slashed out, burning Inuyasha's chest and flinging back towards the clearing where the dead monster still lay rotting, and slowly withdrew Tokijin. Blue electricity cackled around his blade, and he let the power flow through him in ecstasy. Then, raising his sword, he let the power build even more, snapping along the ground and making the earth tremble beneath his heels. He was God in this moment, and this was the feeling he craved the most while fighting. No one could stop him, and nowadays no one ever dared.

Except her.

He paused, snarling when she suddenly hurled herself over Inuyasha's trembling body, and ignored Inuyasha's snarl as he struggled into a sitting position. Her blood still flew too freely, but she didn't seem aware as she glared at Sesshoumaru, her eyes both defiant and pleading. And Sesshoumaru found he was not well enough in control as he thought.

"Don't do this, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, her fingers clutching Inuyasha tighter as she stared steadily on. "You don't really want to kill Inuyasha. _Calm down_."

He snarled, making her flinch, and he swung his sword out (away from her friends) and unleashed all that built up power. He created a crater in the mountain he hit, making it look as if a God came down and took a bite out of the earth, but he ignored it as well as the amazed gasps of her friends. "Choose miko." He snarled again. "Choose now."

She looked so agonized then that he almost reconsidered, just to take that expression off her face. But then he saw her hold on tighter, and he pushed that consideration out of his mind. "Choose miko. I will not ask again."

With a strangled cry, she just closed her eyes even tighter and held on to his half brother, and turned her face away.

Sesshoumaru left, and he did not look back.

~*~

Don't worry, that's not the end, and there will be romance in the future. But I think this story needs to add a little bit more seriousness to it for a time before I continue to add all the other silly one-shots I wrote of them. Review plenty, please! I promise it'll make me update faster!

Luna


	12. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thanks for everything! Don't worry; things will be looking up soon.

Secrets  
Twelve  
By: Luna

~*~

Sesshoumaru thought he hated her.

He didn't know why, and at the moment he didn't really care. It was _her_ fault he acted foolishly, and he couldn't get past that. He reacted thoughtlessly, irrationally, and he hated to admit it but he was… _embarrassed_. Such an _embarrassing_ display of emotion he showed, and for the life of him he didn't really know why. Yes, anger was understandable. Yes, a reprimand was in order (namely in the form of beating Inuyasha until he couldn't move anymore, then leaving). But did he really have to go that far? Did he really have to act so… _Inuyasha_-like?

Resisting the urge to sigh, Sesshoumaru dropped his eyes from the sky to stare down at his hand, eyeing the lines and calluses. He really shouldn't have done that. Not only has he given himself no further reason to see her or call her, he had potentially revealed their… tryst? No, that couldn't be the correct word. Meetings, more or less. He had only kissed her that one time, after all.

He remembered the look on her face, the determination in her eyes as well as the askance. _Don't do this_, she was telling him. _Don't kill Inuyasha._ He didn't think that she quite understood what that meant. She had chosen, and it hadn't been this Sesshoumaru. He had been surprised and, ultimately, disappointed. He hadn't known there was any competition; after all, who could possibly be better than himself?

Inuyasha, according to her.

Sesshoumaru had _enjoyed_ her company. Why else would he seek her out over and over?. In the hundreds of years that he had lived, he had finally found something to make each day a little bit better than the last, just a little bit different than all the other days that held no meaning, since he could never die. Well, not any time soon, anyways. He did not understand fully the emotions that were coursing through him, and for a moment let them have free reign inside him.

_Too much._ Sesshoumaru clenched his fist at the unknown, and narrowed his eyes slightly as he brought it back down, locking the unwanted behind a mental lock and key, so he wouldn't have to deal with it. Emotion made him uncomfortable. Why else would he not allow himself to feel it for so long? His mother always told him that emotion was for the weak, and he had always believed her.

"_Emotion is not for beings like us, Sesshoumaru-chan." _She'd say in that sweet, mocking voice of hers. She'd remind him that she was omega; the beginning and the end. That she could take his life just as easily as she had given it to him; that she was still in control and that he was still just a child and, according to her, always would be. _"It makes you weak. Makes you give into temptation that you never would have bothered with in the first place. Humans are like that, those disgusting creatures. I don't know why any demon would want to even smell them."_

It was only later did he realize that was when his father started to get interested in humans, and about fifty years after that did Inutaisho find his human princess and bore the spawn called Inuyasha. Despite knowing this, for fifty years before his mother left she had told him over and over again the worthlessness of humans, and he had shared the sentiment.

Even after Inuyasha was born, and the fifteen years during the course of the half breeds life and even the fifty years of his entrapment, Sesshoumaru had hated even the scent of humans. Inuyasha was smothered in that scent, been born _out of_ that scent, and Sesshoumaru had hated him because of it. When he became entrapped, Sesshoumaru had actually felt relieved. Sesshoumaru hadn't been sure if he could break it, and had no intention of trying. Besides, in that day and age, who would _want_ a half breed running loose? Especially one as undisciplined as Inuyasha.

It took a small slip of a human girl to appear by magic and release him from a spell Sesshoumaru had no intention of breaking. And why should he have? Inuyasha was just a half breed, and he needed a fang to make himself useful. But she had… _changed_ him. Inuyasha was still as undisciplined in fighting (as embarrassing that was to Sesshoumaru and the memory of their father) but sometimes around the miko the half breed seemed… _tamed_. That too, was an embarrassing thought. Sesshoumaru could not believe he was related to such a being.

She had been different. She had _smelled_ different, not like normal humans. She smelled… _clean_. Or maybe that was just her being pure. Either way, she had released Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had the displeasure of once again being subjected to that half breed's presence. He had approached him time and again out of curiosity at the miko, taught him a thing or two about fighting, and was slightly amazed at the miko's tenacity.

He hadn't been entirely certain what made her so different out of the rest, but it had amused him all those years after she came here, even when that curiosity lost him an arm and a great deal of dignity. The arm he didn't care; that would grow back sooner or later. But dignity was a thing much harder to repair than ones own vanity. And yet, even then he purposefully sought out his brother just for a glimpse of that damned miko.

He hadn't known why, and even now he was rejecting the conclusion that his logical mind came to. The reaction he had when the miko was hurt was a simple one: Sesshoumaru was a dog at heart, and no one could fault him for taking action against a thing (Inuyasha) that had failed to protect something Sesshoumaru had (momentarily) felt possessive over.

It was Sesshoumaru's careless mistake for thinking _Mine!_ when dealing with the miko. If anything, it was her fault he had started thinking that in the first place. After all, hadn't _she_ been the one to always answer his calls, regardless of the time or situation? Hadn't _she_ been the one to first develop this entendre to smile at him and color his days with something other than gray? Wasn't it _her_ that told him in so many words that the secret she held closest to her heart had been _him_? Did she really think she could come into his life, disturb his routine, and simply walk right out? If that was how humans worked, he didn't blame his mother for feeling bitter. _He_ wouldn't have wanted to be replaced by a being so fickle either.

Well, Sesshoumaru would deal with his careless mistake like he did all his mistakes; pretend that it never happened.

To him, Kagome Higurashi was no more.

~*~

This chapter is just a jumble of thoughts, but I wanted to express how confused Sesshoumaru is in dealing with it. In my opinion, Sesshoumaru wasn't born an ice cold ass; I think it took all those hundreds of years of living (because you _know_ he's more than a couple hundred) in becoming like that. So, I think after so many years of being an ass and not feeling anything, to suddenly feel heartbreak must be confusing to him, since it is no physical wound he could brush off like, say, losing an arm.

And, you have to remember, this is _Sesshoumaru_ we're dealing with. You can't expect him to change with just a snap of your hands, you know. That and I strive not to place him too out of character. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review!

Luna


	13. Chapter 13

Standard disclaimer applies.

I know, you love me. It's okay to say it over and over again in, lets say, a review? Which I totally wanted to thank you for! You all are so awesome! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, even though you're all probably very upset with me! But don't worry, I don't plan on ending it anytime soon -- and romance is yet to come!

Secrets  
Thirteen  
By: Luna

~*~

Sesshoumaru was walking along a cliff side, masking his scent like he usually does when he wanted to be left alone, when he felt it. It was faint at first because of the distance, but Sesshoumaru automatically knew who it came from. He would know that scent from anywhere, even though the fact disturbed him somewhat. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to forget about the time traveling miko, and he hadn't been very successful in the month since he had last seen her. So, with a sniff of disdain, Sesshoumaru told himself that he would keep on walking and continue to ignore her.

Unerringly, his feet started to move to her.

He guarded his scent even more closely since the miko had the habit of sensing him anyways, and moved until he was bathed in her aura. Sesshoumaru wondered about the continuous spikes in her power, and moved to where he was partially hidden by a giant oak, sitting so precariously on the edge of the cliff and looking like a mere breeze could topple it over. The canyon looked gouged out, most likely from a demons brawl or even made by Inuyasha's wind scar, since the half breed took no care to the wild life around him. Then again, neither did Sesshoumaru.

The miko stood in the center, a quiver of arrows propped against a rock, aiming at a torn trunk of a tree. Already the bark was littered with arrows, as well as the dirt path on the way to the tree. Sesshoumaru knew that the miko was a far better shot than she let on, so he wondered at the haphazard shooting. He couldn't see her face from where he stood, just her strong, slim back, the smooth legs that stood straight and shoulder width apart, her feet not even placed properly.

Her long mane of black hair swept back behind her like a cape, and she repeatedly reached down to the quiver without looking and notched an arrow, shooting it off without even aiming. It looked to Sesshoumaru like her version of a temper tantrum, and a wasteful one at that. He could only assume that in her time arrows weren't as hard to come by or as hard to make as it was here, for she was wasting an awful lot. Moving around, Sesshoumaru positioned himself so he would be able to see her lovely face, and when he did he felt an odd emotion seize his chest, and he wondered at it.

She was crying.

Her eyes were fierce, angry, and her lips pulled down into a quivering frown. But it wasn't anger that held her in such a state. Sesshoumaru knew his miko just as fully as she did not know him, and he knew that it was sorrow. And Sesshoumaru knew, though he couldn't say how, that the reason she was crying was him. Was it arrogance or conceit that had him thinking so? Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru actually moved to place a hand over the part in his chest that still seized up in some sort of pain to rub the spot out, and the movement had the miko jerking her attention to him, an arrow already knocked and aimed at his heart.

And then it wobbled, fell.

Their eyes met and locked.

And Sesshoumaru once again turned and walked away.

His chest hurt even more, agonizing even to him, and he could not bear to look at her.

~*~

Yes, I know you love me.

And onto the next…

Review!

Luna


	14. Chapter 14

Standard disclaimer applies.

Aw… you guys aren't happy with me, I know, but it's all for a purpose! I can't just have them hopping together in a slap-dash romance, now can I?! No, of course not. So please enjoy this chapter! There are plenty more to come…

Secrets  
Fourteen  
By: Luna

~*~

"Miroku…"

Sesshoumaru's ears pricked at the monk's name, and he grew still. He was at least fifty yards away resting underneath a large shadowy tree, but he could still hear her perfectly. Since that fateful meeting two weeks ago Sesshoumaru found that, though he couldn't yet look at her – hadn't _wanted_ to look at her – he found he still couldn't keep away. So he stayed close, not exactly stalking her like he had used to, just… staying close.

"Miroku…" She started again, and the monk was silent, making Sesshoumaru think that she started conversations like these often for the monk to already know her habits. If he just waited a little bit longer, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from speaking. He was right. "What do you think… about demons?"

He could feel the monks surprise at the question, and listened to the monks calm, soothing voice as he replied. "In what manner are you speaking of, Kagome-sama?"

She was probably fidgeting right now, Sesshoumaru thought, as she wondered how to properly answer that question. "Well… do you think it's wrong to… wrong to _care_ for one?"

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha would be quite hurt if he heard you say that." Came the monk's quiet reply. Sesshoumaru's hand curled into a tight fist, and his lips tightened just the slightest bit into a frown. Inuyasha: the reason Sesshoumaru shouldn't even be here at all acting like the idiot she once accused him of being. She had made her choice. She must learn to live with it.

And so must he.

"I know, Miroku-sama." She replied quietly. "Because it wasn't Inuyasha I was speaking of."

He felt the monks surprise even from where he sat, and he knew how the human must be feeling. Sesshoumaru sat still too; a light, unknown emotion filling him to the point where he felt he was about to choke on it. "Kagome-sama…" The human started uncertainly. "May I ask just who this demon is you are speaking of?"

Sesshoumaru held his breath, waiting. But the silence was too thick, and he shook his head in mild disappointment. She was a coward after all. Or maybe he had just been hoping for something he wanted and set himself up for failure. She had made her choice, he reminded himself. It was still foolish thinking that she would change her mind. And even if she did… would he still want her back?

How would he be able to spend his time with her if, whenever she looked off in the distance with a worried look in her eyes, he wouldn't automatically (and correctly) assume that she was thinking of his half brother? How would he be able to look at her and not remember that she chose Inuyasha first? Sesshoumaru was not adept at being second best, especially since the one she had deemed more important had been lesser than himself. And if her tastes ran so low… mayhap he had her misjudged after all.

But… Sesshoumaru didn't want to think that his impression of her had been so incorrect. He didn't want to believe that the courage and strength he witnessed within the small, pretty miko had been a lie, or the time they spent together meaningless. It was true that she never told him her secrets, and after a while Sesshoumaru had thought that he didn't need to know them. Now, he thought that maybe he did.

He had asked, genuinely interested in her. He wanted to know all about her, to cherish her as one would a mate, and please her because he had known how. Instead, she refused to tell him anything, and after a while Sesshoumaru had given up asking. If she had just asked him, asked him anything she could think about himself that wasn't stupid or idiotic (i.e., how does he wash his hair that makes it so shiny, how does he make his skin so flawless, why is Jaken green, and what makes him put on eyeliner – of which he had no idea what she was talking about) all she had to do was ask and Sesshoumaru would have told her.

He would hold no secrets from her. He would tell her no lies. But she hadn't asked, so he hadn't told her, and it wasn't as if the things he asked her had been so earth shatteringly important. It's true that he wondered where she came from, but that had been before he figured out she was from the future. Yes, he wondered who was malicious enough to make a thing like peanut butter that made it so hard for a dog to chew (Sesshoumaru had been able to try some, and he never would again) and yes he had asked her to explain herself after magically popping out of a well (after all, who would choose a _well_ to do ones time traveling out of?).

But had that really been so bad? Had those questions really been so hard for her that it made her feel the need to tell him nothing at all? It galled him that she would seek Inuyasha's approval for telling him anything, and it stung his pride that his half breed younger brother knew all of her secrets before Sesshoumaru. That Inuyasha had freely been told all of her secrets. And besides, it hadn't been the huge, ground breaking type of secrets Sesshoumaru wanted to know anyways… just the small, stupid ones.

But even that had been denied.

He asked himself why it should matter so much. He shied away from the logical explanation, and instead focused on what he was willing to accept. He cared about the miko. He wouldn't be feeling the need to be close to her if he hadn't. Sesshoumaru just had to ask himself if she was really worth the added humiliation. He had done this for no other woman, and he was quiet certain that after this he never would again.

"Kagome-sama…" The monk started, and his voice sounded sly. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." Sesshoumaru's hackles rose and he narrowed his eyes at the sudden threat his instincts told him was there. "But in the mean time… would you want to have my children?"

Kagome squeaked, and he had to physically stop himself from snarling, and held back as he waited for his miko's response. "Miroku!"

"No?" The monk asked, "Okay, then can we just practice?"

Sesshoumaru was on his feet before he knew he was going to move, but he latched onto the tree he had been leaning up against and twisted his hand into its bark, reminding himself that she had nothing to do with him anymore. But suddenly the miko was laughing, much harder then he had ever heard her laugh before. The sound stopped him, made him still, and an emotion swelled dark within him because he knew that she had never laughed quite like that when she was with him.

It swelled darker still when he heard her quiet voice whisper out, "Thanks, Miroku."

"You're welcome, Kagome-sama." The disgusting human replied promptly. "Now, cheer up, okay? I'm sure whoever he – or she," Sesshoumaru heard a smack. "Is not worthy of such strong feelings if they are one to make you feel so sad."

"That's just it, Miroku," She whispered. "I have a feeling that he is – and I just made a big mistake, but I don't understand what I did!"

Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead up against the tree his fist was still fisted in and closed his eyes, feeling the dam he had tucked his chaotic feelings in start to crack. Miroku spoke soothingly, like speaking to a child, and Sesshoumaru had to bite back a snarl at the image his mind conjured of the monk with his arm around his miko's shoulders. "Tell me what you did that was so horrible, and we can work through it together."

"I can't, Miroku." She said miserably. "It's _our_ secret."

And just like that, Sesshoumaru sighed as the dam broke. Yet he could not find it in himself to move. He opened his eyes and stared at the bark, wondering what course to follow now. He would not approach her. He would not speak to her. He would not tell her anything of himself if she did not offer something in return. Selfish as humans were ought to be, he would wait until she was ready, until she was willing to share with him just as much of herself as Sesshoumaru was willing to give of himself. He had already given the miko too much of himself.

He thought it high time she had given something up of herself, too.

~*~

I didn't want to break the mold and go and have an actual chapter, so I cut this one short so it's still stay somewhat of a one-shot. Tell me what you think!

Luna


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimer applies.

You know you love it.

Secrets

Fifteen

By: Luna

~*~

"I don't think I've done anything wrong." Came her sudden voice, and Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side to listen to her outburst, and wondered who she was talking to. As far as his senses were concerned, she was quite alone. "I gave him everything I could. He's the one that backed away."

"Kagome-sama, as much as I enjoy our lessons, you are breaking my concentration." The monk's voice came out, and Sesshoumaru felt impressed at the monk's ability to hide his aura so thoroughly instead of annoyed that he could. "Who is this person you keep telling me about?"

"I'm not telling." Came her grumbled reply, and he imagined her crossing her arms and pouting just the slightest bit.

"Then I'm not sure I care to listen, Kagome-sama." Came the monks tired response, and his energy was suddenly felt as his concentration broke. "I cannot help if you do not tell me how."

He felt her surprise, her hurt, and merely closed his eyes and waited. "How can you say that?"

"You complain that this demon has been avoiding you for a long time, yet you still cannot get over it. You say that he does not speak to you, does not listen to you, and will not give you what you need. Has it ever crossed your mind that it's because of _you_?" The monk was in a bad mood today, Sesshoumaru thought pleasantly, his face smooth and serene as Kagome's aura bounced all over the place in little bursts. He shouldn't be pleased at her unhappiness, but he liked the idea of not being the only one.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked, annoyance in her voice.

"You have to remember that, though demons often look like us, they do not act like us. They go by different standards, different teachings. Silence to them might mean something other than ignoring you." The monk paused, then continued in a tone of voice slightly different, and Sesshoumaru knew he was about to make an educated guess. "Take a dog for example." He heard Kagome start in surprise. "How do they ask their alpha for attention?"

"Um… lay on their backs?"

This would have been a perfect time for the monk to be perverted, but for once he seemed too irritated to make that attempt. From Sesshoumaru's daily stalkings, he learned he and the slayer were not progressing as quickly as the monk would have liked. Frustration, Sesshoumaru knew, often led to irritability. "And?"

"Ask for attention, I guess." Kagome was obviously confused to where the monk was going with this, and for a moment so was Sesshoumaru. Intrigued, he stopped his daily watch of the sky and listened more intently, content to lie still. It wasn't as if he had anything pressing he needed to attend to; that justified him being there like a love struck puppy.

"An alpha is an alpha, Kagome-sama, and always will be. If you want attention, you must ask for it. If you want him to talk with you, then ask him questions." The monk paused, and the slight ruffling told Sesshoumaru he stood. "And if you want to know his secrets," He said meaningfully. "Then you must tell him yours."

"But I can't just tell him everything! My secrets aren't only mine!" She cried out, and he heard her stand. He imagined her face outraged, her eyes shining with sudden temper and aggravation. He liked the image he had of her in his mind, and even looked over his shoulder to the woods as if he could actually see her through the shrubbery.

"Then which ones are?" The monks question stopped her, and Sesshoumaru could almost hear her brain clicking away as she processed this.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked.

"How can you expect him to listen if you never say anything that matters?" The monk's voice was getting annoyed, signaling that the end was nearing for this conversation. "How can you expect him to give you something if you never give anything in return? An alpha is an alpha, Kagome-sama," the monk said again. "and he can only do so much."

He left her alone in the clearing, and Sesshoumaru stood and prepared himself to return to Rin when he heard her whisper his name. He paused, listening, and turned a little in the direction she was in.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered again, and this time her voice was a little sad. "I missed saying your name."

He stilled, and if he were different he might have smiled, but he waited instead. She seemed content to talk to herself, and Sesshoumaru contented himself to listen. "Come back to me." She pleaded. "If you don't I'll come back to you, but that would change everything. I can't have both; I'm not a hypocrite."

He didn't know what she meant, but his ears strained to listen regardless. "And if I can only have one then I want you." He almost went to her, but something held him back. "But a heart is a very large place to store ones love, and I have a bunch for everybody. Please don't make me choose, Sesshoumaru, and come back to me."

Sesshoumaru considered, and answered the only way he knew how, even though she couldn't hear. "No." He said, and then left to go to Rin. For once, when it came to the miko his decision would be final. If she gave, he wanted all, not just what she would offer. He would not come until her world was held in the palm of his hand, and her eyes were only for him.

After all, if he already felt that she was his, it was only natural to want him as hers.

~*~

Short, but had only what I wanted to convey. Review please, it fuels the soul. Who knows, enough of them might spark a meeting in the next chapter or so…

Luna


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclaimer applies.

These chapters are purposefully short, so I hope you guys won't be too upset at the shortness of this one.

Secrets  
Sixteen  
By: Luna

Sesshoumaru fingered the scrap of paper she had purposefully left behind with renewed interest. To be honest, he hasn't been able to let go of it since their last encounter. He had let his scent slip onto the breeze, and sure as he knew it, Inuyasha appeared with his fang drawn and ready to fight. Kagome and her friends had appeared behind him. Her friends had looked resigned, not really worried (after all, Sesshoumaru never actually fought Inuyasha just yet with any real intent to _kill_ him – excluding one exception) and Kagome looked pensive.

Actually, she looked down right ill.

And she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him.

The fact had pleased Sesshoumaru to no end, because that meant that Inuyasha had been the farthest thing on her mind. They had fought at Inuyasha's request (more like demand, when the pup started waving around his fang like a child and demanded to know why Sesshoumaru was there – of which he had informed the half breed that _he_ had sought out _him_, not the other way around) and they had fought and Sesshoumaru had won. Like always.

And then they slipped away, an unconscious half breed slung over the back of the fire cat. Kagome, however, had lingered for a most delicious second. She had stopped, looked back at him, and then purposefully dropped a piece of paper on the ground with a meaningful look in his direction. And then she promptly disappeared, too.

Sesshoumaru hadn't meant, exactly, to heed her request and pick up the paper. But the wind had an unusual habit of picking up things like discarded scraps of paper, and when the note damn near slapped him in the face he could not help but peal it off his skin and read what she wrote. And, in doing so, had once again totally, and completely, seized his attention.

She was finally giving, at least just a little.

His miko was surprisingly selfish for someone that was supposed to be pure, especially when it came to him (and though he had once thought the idea should please him, he had found out otherwise when she chose her lesser companion over him – then he was just annoyed) and she hadn't wanted to give an inch, expecting Sesshoumaru to make all the effort. There, she had been mistaken. Sesshoumaru had given as much as he deigned until she gave something in return, and it seemed she finally got that concept through her thick skull.

He left the clearing, his feet unusually light, and fingered the note between his fingers before tucking it into the folds of his gi. The miko was introducing a delicious new game, and Sesshoumaru was happy to play along. After all, the idea was too intriguing to pass up

_If you tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine._

---~

Finally, a little fun can be put into play.

Review, please, you guys are awesome at it.

Luna


	17. Chapter 17

Standard disclaimer applies.

Yes, it takes forever and a day for me to spit out chapters, and they are so very short. But cheer up! At least I hadn't forgotten about you guys entirely, right? And I didn't really forget. I've just been working really hard, trying to get things done when I go on deployment (if you guys don't know, I'm in the navy) that I haven't really had time to get anything down.

I had actually written this a couple of weeks ago, but then I had wrote it all sloppy on a steno notepad then promptly forgotten where the hell I put it. But I didn't want to write another chapter because, to me, the first thing I write is always the best, and when I merely settle on a second product I'm never personally satisfied with my work.

So it is! Short, sweet, and to the point. I'll try updating faster, since these chapters are really too short to create such a long wait, aren't they?

Secrets

Seventeen

By: Luna

Secrets…

What kind of secrets did he have? So far that little bug Myouga spilled every detail he knew about this Sesshoumaru, so he wasn't exactly sure what the miko did or did not know about him – or what kind of secrets she wanted to know. He doubted she wanted to hear exploits of battle; of how many men and demons alike he'd killed, how he learned the art of torture, the need to hate his father and become everything he was and everything he never could be, and take all the things that belonged to him. Why couldn't she simply ask him what she wanted to know?

All she needed to do was ask. The game had possibilities of being delicious, but the miko was taking such a round about way of finding out information about Sesshoumaru that had she merely asked the question he would have answered her honestly. Sesshoumaru did not lie. That, and he was a pretty open demon.

No one knew _that_, at least.

Everyone was so scared of him that they usually took off screaming or died shortly after laying eyes on Sesshoumaru. Fortunately, no one really knew that, had they but asked, Sesshoumaru would answer as truthfully as possible. The question only needed to be asked correctly, and since so few knew the correct way to phrase a question, they usually all died after voicing it anyways.

Hanyou like his stupid half brother would never get a straight answer, because he simply did not – and would not – know the correct way to ask.

Then again, he wasn't sure the miko would know either. She possessed a strange habit of being strangely informal, yet unfailingly polite. Calls him intimately by his given name (though he was unsure if she knew him by any other) yet knew her please and thank yous. Sometimes she'd even bow.

He supposed he might spew some romantic drabble out that would please her and embarrass him, but it'd be forced and out of character, and he didn't want her expecting things from him that she'd most likely never see again. Not in this lifetime, at least. So what exactly should he tell her that he knew she'd never forget?

Should he tell her that he thinks of her always, even when she's not around? That he watches her, always watches her, because he doesn't know what would happen if he were not around? Or maybe he should tell her that he memorized her scent, that floral, feminine scent that stuck to her even after days of travel? That, if he were blind and lost his scent, he'd know her by voice alone? That deep inside, the thought of her growing old, of her dying, left him breathless for a reason he couldn't yet name? But no, he wouldn't tell her that. And he probably never would.

Sesshoumaru didn't believe in romance; he never did. If he wanted a females company, he simply sought them out and took it. If he was stressed, he went on a killing spree that satisfied the beast within. All lower level demons, of course. He didn't want to attract too much attention to himself from humans by killing a whole bunch of them.

Maybe he should tell her that, as indecent her clothing was, sometimes she'd turn sharply or the wind would pick up, that he caught tantalizing glimpses of color, of either bright blue or purple or red, that had him wondering what kind of garments she wore underneath such a hideous color of green. He'd caught the monk looking too, possessing the ability to catch the exact moment and time the wind would blow or when she'd stomp her foot in temper at his brother, ruffling the back of her little kimono up and flashing those tantalizing glimpses of color.

What ever was underneath, he did not appreciate the monks apparent interest in such matters. He'd maim the man, but some how he didn't think Kagome would appreciate the gesture.

But, with that thought in mind, he smiled suddenly and knew what he wanted to write to his time traveling miko. And so, pulling out a piece of parchment paper he had Jaken acquire, Sesshoumaru wrote out his secret in long, flowing kanji.

_On you, I think my favorite color is blue._

\\\\////

Next time!

Luna


	18. Chapter 18

Standard disclaimer applies.

Secrets

Eighteen

By: Luna

"Why do you hate Inuyasha and your father?"

It was an innocent question, but asked without warning. Sesshoumaru felt himself go still, wondering why she chose the small time that they had together to ask such an intimate question. They could be doing other, more delightful things, yet still she wanted to ask questions. Why couldn't she be satisfied with _now_? Why did she have to dig up the past?

It was a trait he found he did not like in her.

He remained silent, staring out over the hills as if silently contemplating their beauty, when in reality his gaze was unseeing. _Why do you hate…?_

Why does anyone hate anything? Jealousy, fear, love… there were so many reasons. Sesshoumaru had once loved his father. Religiously, absolutely, completely. And yet… Sesshoumaru had never been good enough. Sesshoumaru had never been what his father wanted him to be. _Too much like your mother._ It was a curse, not a compliment. Sesshoumaru, in the eyes of his father, was inadequate.

He supposed that was why he sought power like he did. To be the best; the most feared; the most hated and, sometimes, the most loved – though even he knew that was a bit of a stretch. Sesshoumaru did not love and, because of that, was not loved in return. But it was what his father had been, and Sesshoumaru wanted to erase that dog's memory from every soul that ever knew him. Instead of hearing, "_Almost_ like your father." They would wonder who his father was.

A touch on his hand brought him back to the present, and he looked down at the miko. Her face was apologetic. "I'm sorry."

Sorry…? No she was not, not really. She wanted to understand him. He couldn't fault her too much on that. He stood, this time taking in the scenery from the grassy knoll they had been resting on. As was habit, he absently searched and found little Rin, made sure she was safe. He debated whether to answer the miko's question.

"Well! I should be getting back, before Inuyasha thinks to go searching for me. Although," Her voice turned a tad shade darker, a thread of bitterness weaving into her voice. "With Kikyo around, I'm sure I won't be missed."

_Inuyasha_. Another reason to hate his father. Even now, with Sesshoumaru right beside her, she was thinking of his brother. She said she loved this Sesshoumaru, but did she really? If she did, would she still be bitter about whom Inuyasha had chose? He turned to her sharply, watching as she glared out over the horizon, and wrapped his hand along the base of her neck. Then, while she was blinking in surprise, jerked her forward and kissed her soundly, deeply, until she relaxed against him completely. Only then did he abruptly let her go, so that she slid in a boneless heap at his feet.

While she was staring up at him blankly, her eyes wide and dazed with passion, her cheeks blushing a pretty pink, he turned and started to make his way towards Rin.

"Sometimes miko," He started calmly. "The deepest love can turn into the darkest hate."

He thought that she should remember that.

~*~

I know it's been forever since I updated, but hopefully ya'll will remember me. Please review!

Luna


	19. Chapter 19

Standard disclaimer applies. You all should know what that means by now.

Somehow Chapter 19 disappeared, and FFnet doesn't seem to want me to put it back on no matter how many times I've tried to reload it, so I think someone's trying to tell me something. I've written another chapter instead, will try to reload chapter 19 at a later date.

Since this is a drabble series, I wont feel guilty about the chapter length. This one in particular is rather short because I got fed up with trying to get the other one up here.

Secrets

Nineteen

By: Luna

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru about where you come from, miko." Sesshoumaru demanded, fed up by her insistence not to answer such a simple question.

Kagome balked, still unwilling to share. "I can't."

Sighing, Sesshoumaru shook his head. There were many ways to answer a question. "What does your home look like?"

When he witnessed the militant slant of her brow and the stubborn set of her jaw, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and allowed her the courtesy of elaborating. "The landscape? The people? I am not asking you to tell me about the time, woman."

Her eyes widened when she realized that he must have deduced the truth. "When did you find out?"

He raised a fine brow and shot her a superior look. "Do not underestimate the intelligence of this Sesshoumaru." He paused, but decided not to inform her that she just confirmed it.

She sat down at the top of the grassy knoll, frowning out over the landscape. She was probably still perplexed on how he found out (though her history book and the fact that she magically pops out of a well were indicators), but he could smell relief on her as well. He was glad that she had wanted him to know, but still angry at her insistence in not telling him. Truly, what harm could there have been?

Kagome shifted uneasily. "Well… it's much different than here. There aren't as many trees, and you can't really breathe in the same air."

Sesshoumaru gracefully folded himself beside her, his hair fanning out around them. He watched as Kagome smiled secretly and inched her fingers over through the grass so she could entwine them through the strands of his hair. "What do you mean about air?"

"Pollution." She answered promptly, and then looked at him a little sad. "Humans got lazy. Way before I was born, they invented vehicles that would take us anywhere we want to go. Like a wagon, only you don't need horses or men to pull it. They're self motorized and live off fossil fuels… they exhaust chemicals in the air, and it pollutes it. I think it would be very hard for someone like you to bear."

"This Sesshoumaru can handle anything," He assured her. "But I will agree about the laziness of humans. Your race was born to destroy itself. Youkai are the ultimate species."

Kagome glared at him, her fingers making a fist through his hair. "If they're so superior, why are there no demons in my time?" At his disbelieving look, she nodded. "Your race is extinct."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a long period of time, ignoring her for a moment. He didn't think she deliberately set out to be cruel, but to make such an outrageous claim and expect him to simply take her by her word… her powers were inferior, at best. She must surely be mistaken. "Hn."

He did not want her to turn the conversation around and ask him any more questions, so he searched for something else to ask her. Unfortunately, he came up blank. Inu-youkai do not learn of each other through questions. Everything they need to know is based off scent and often time's wordless communication. Once mated, they are bonded for life. Centuries together ensures one eventually learns everything about their other half.

Except that Sesshoumaru didn't have the luxury of time, and he did not like to be pressured.

So he used the only arm he had left to pull her in closer to his side, and used what time he had to simply be near her in the only way that he truly knew how, and could only hope that in the end it would be enough.

/\\\\\\\\\

You know the drill.

Luna


	20. Chapter 20

Standard disclaimer applies.

Well everyone, I am underway again on the best piece of steel in the navy… bleh. But anyways, it's lucky for you because now I have nothing to do but update my stories! So here's the next installment, please remember to review!

Secrets

Twenty

By: Luna

"Why?" Kagome whispered, shaken at Sesshoumaru's blatant show of power. The demons attacking her group lay scattered across the battlefield in pieces, and a wounded Inuyasha lay unconscious in her arms. Her fingers spasmodically clutched at Inuyasha's shoulder, but Sesshoumaru could sense no real fear coming from her. She didn't seem afraid of him, and he couldn't tell what was scaring her.

The slayer and the others were still across the valley, and even though they were injured, they have been limping towards her the minute they spotted Sesshoumaru standing before their friends. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, his face hard and cold. He didn't care if claimed they were just friends. He did not – and never would – like the sight of another man in her arms, even if he _was_ bleeding and unconscious.

"Why did you help him?" She persisted. "Saving me is one thing. Saving _him_ is different." She swallowed hard. "So why?"

"I did not think you would complain, miko." Sesshoumaru replied calmly as he sheathed his sword.

"I'm not." She said quickly. "I'm just confused. I thought you hated Inuyasha. Especially since…" She did not continue.

Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly sure himself. He just knew that she would have been sad. "This Sesshoumaru has already claimed the half breeds life."

This was true, in a sense. Sesshoumaru _had_ already claimed his intention to kill Inuyasha one day, when Inuyasha could adequately fight back. By making such a public declaration, Sesshoumaru has claimed first right to Inuyasha's death, and at his choice of time and place. Thus Sesshoumaru can choose to battle any adversary with no loss of face and without admitting any familial attachments. Any enemy attempting to kill Inuyasha is infringing on Sesshoumaru's right to do so.

He didn't feel like saying this to her. He didn't think she'd understand. So he turned around to leave before the slayer and monk came within hearing range.

"Sesshoumaru…" He stopped, waited. "Does this mean that when Inuyasha's better you're going to kill him?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her coolly from over his shoulder, taking in her large eyes, wide with fear and concern. Her wild fall of hair, windblown from battle and laying in disarray about her slender shoulders. She was lovely, so lovely. And for just a moment, he resented her more than anything else. "No."

"Why?" Hope battled with fear in her voice, but she didn't move away from his brother, who was just now starting to stir.

"He would never measure up to me." He turned and started to leave. "It would be a worthless fight."

Just before he disappeared, he heard her soft voice, filled with watery relief. "Thank you," She whispered. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He didn't want her thanks. At the moment, with Inuyasha slumbering in her arms, he didn't want anything from her.

Nothing at all.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

Review!

Luna


	21. Chapter 21

Standard disclaimer applies.

Secrets

Twenty-One

By: Luna

//\\

He was avoiding her again.

Well, not so much as avoiding her as not seeking her out. She had angered him the other day, far deeper than he had at first realized. He wasn't stupid; he knew the miko had once fancied herself in love with the hanyou. Sesshoumaru only wondered if a lingering attachment still existed.

If he didn't know any better… but no, he thought, his frown deepening. It was most likely best not to acknowledge such ridiculous thoughts; it would only make insignificant details feel important. Except that they didn't seem insignificant. They _felt _important; not that he'd _have_ to think about it but that he _should_. And he found himself wanting to know the truth of the hanyou and miko with a kind of desperation that Sesshoumaru despised.

He did not think the miko was deliberately setting out to be cruel to him – she just wasn't the type. But to rouse him into such a state of emotional turmoil for _her_, a human, and yet not act… it was confusing and more than a little demeaning. He did not want her to be confused as to who she should follow. He wanted her to _know_. She belonged with him, and this useless tug-of-war between Inuyasha and himself had to stop. She had to want him or she did not. Once this battle was over, he would make her choose once and for all.

_You cannot love a thing without wanting to fight for it._

His father's voice. But love? What a foolhardy emotion. Perhaps there was something to it, for the hanyou had grown in both strength and character since the miko's arrival. However, the only effects she had on _him _resulted in making him look and feel foolish. It shouldn't be worth it. _She_ shouldn't be worth it.

And yet…

Sesshoumaru didn't like being so confused, it annoyed him too much. He rarely ever was, for he was almost always right. And the only thing more annoying than being right all the time was being proven wrong. He didn't want to be wrong about Kagome.

And yet…

A part of him he did not care to acknowledge whispered that just might be the case.

//\\\\\

You love me, you know you do. Review and tell me just how much, k?

Luna


	22. Chapter 22

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thanks for all the reviews! Every time I read them I get such great inspiration, so thanks again!

\/

Secrets

Twenty-two

By: Luna

\\//

He wondered how she would react if he stopped seeing her. If, after Naraku was defeated – and he _would_ die, of that Sesshoumaru had no doubt – would she miss him? Would she regret the time she wasted, time she could have spent with him? Wish she had made more of it, perhaps? Regret, maybe, but she wouldn't be lonely. A woman who was that bright, that loving, would never stay lonely for long. She might choose to stay with the hanyou, he thought distastefully. But would she truly be happy knowing that she was just a replacement?

Inuyasha had loved that human corpse Kikyo, if Myouga's tale was accurate. So much that he was willing to turn his back on what little heritage he possessed from their father and become human. Yet, like so often, Fate was not kind to hanyou, and she died after she betrayed him and pinned him to a tree.

Yet 'lo and behold, another one comes along. Someone kind and beautiful and _too innocent to be Kikyo_ yet looked almost exactly like her. Only this one was happy. _Genuinely_ happy, and didn't expect him to be anything or anyone but himself. And yet, when he looked at her, was he still thinking of Kikyo, the first woman other than his mother who genuinely cared for him? It would be easy enough to believe, since the hanyou deserts his friends at even the possibility that the woman was near.

What hope did the hanyou hold? It was doomed, had been doomed from the start. She was miko, and she was human and, currently, she was dead. Inuyasha was a fool if he thought he'd be satisfied with living with a corpse.

It was such a murky path to tread, and one so closely related to his own situation that Sesshoumaru felt irritated to have anything in common with the mutt. The only difference being that his miko was very much alive, and though she shot arrows at him in the past, she had never pinned _him_ to a tree.

Would Kagome be happy? Or would she look at Inuyasha and _know_ she could have had something better? Maybe she would. Maybe she wouldn't.

For Sesshoumaru, there would be no one. No replacement, no one to fill the gap. No one to look at and wonder and _wish_. In the centuries to come, Rin will eventually die, and it would just be him. And maybe Jaken.

How depressing.

Or maybe he'll wait five hundred years. Maybe he'll go to that one spot in Edo and prevent that other Kagome from jumping through the well, prevent the havoc she'll cause by simply existing in a time where she doesn't technically belong, prevent the shattering of the jewel, prevent _everything_, and simply take that Kagome instead.

… But he wouldn't. Because then she'd just be a fifteen year old girl, only without all the experiences, the scars, the laughter, the sadness, and all the little facets of the past that shaped her into _his_ Kagome. She'd only look like her, but be nothing _like_ her.

That other one would only be the replacement.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind the wait – after all, time held no meaning for him. But it wouldn't be the same. Sesshoumaru didn't want that other Kagome. He wanted _this_ one; in a way neither man nor demon could safely want a woman.

Forever.

At the realization, all of Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil came to an abrupt halt. As if he had been cast out to sea in a storm and the seas had suddenly calmed, and everything became crystal clear. Everything he had doubted about himself vanished, and the old Sesshoumaru reasserted itself. Because he remembered something so vital about himself that he was displeased that he had forgotten at all.

Yes, he wanted Kagome.

And Sesshoumaru _always_ got what he wanted.

* * *

A little choppy, I feel, but it gets the point across. Review please!

Review, review, review!

Luna


	23. Chapter 23

Standard disclaimer applies.

I know, I know, it took me forever to update. I guess I needed to throw out a few side stories in order to get the motivation again. Here it is, I hope you all enjoy!

This chapter is rated M only for Inuyasha's dirty mouth. So for the faint of heart, imagine the word "BLEEP" when you read the word "Fuck". Thank you!

Secrets

Twenty-three

By: Luna

"Where is she?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept over the companions in his half brothers little group, but the one he sought was not there. The woman fighter stared at him warily, her pretty face creased with suspicion. The monk stared serenely back; he was the only one that knew of Kagome's little secret.

Inuyasha's face twisted insolently, and he sneered at Sesshoumaru. "Why the fuck do you wanna know?"

Sesshoumaru stared disapprovingly at the hanyou, his eyes a cool, gleaming topaz. He watched as Inuyasha shifted beneath his brothers stare, but stayed stubbornly quiet. His hand clenched and unclenched on the Tenseiga, but he seemed unwilling to fight while there was a little girl staring at him from behind the billowing folds of his brothers pants. When Inuyasha was not forthcoming, Sesshoumaru decided that it was pointless to speak to one so mentally disadvantaged. His gaze switched to the little fox demon hiding behind the monks robes, and the little kit squeaked, but didn't duck out of sight, his green eyes tearful and scared.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at the little kit. "Do not make me repeat myself."

The little kit shivered, but for some reason didn't cower. "S-she… she went home."

It would figure she would somehow evade him yet again. He did not understand the little miko's hesitance at declaring their mutual affections. If she saw something - some _one _- that she wanted, why did she not reach for it? It was something Sesshoumaru did not understand. Anything that could be achieved _should_. If happiness _could _be reached than one should reach _for _it. Why did she hesitate?

His gaze settled on the hanyou, and he felt a little part of him recoil at the answer he knew was there. Bitterness settled around him like sickness, and his hand, hidden by his voluminous sleeve, clenched tightly into a fist. Rin, knowing her lord so well, tucked herself closer to him and rested her head on his hip. Sesshoumaru made himself relax. He leveled a glare at his little brother, and pivoted slightly on his heel in preparation to leave. "You have had time to claim the miko, little brother. You have had your chance, and you did not take it. I doubt you will even now. Let her go."

Inuyasha gaped at him for a moment before visibly shaking himself. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He turned his back to the hanyou. "Let her go… or I will make you."


	24. Chapter 24

Standard disclaimer applies.

Adult situations in this chapter, but not graphic.

Secrets

Twenty-four

By: Luna

Sesshoumaru watched the little miko, the clean lines of her body moving slowly, sinuously, and innocently in the water as she bathed herself. His half brother was far, far away. _Too _far away, the stupid hanyou. He should watch those under his protection better. She had a bucket with her today, most likely from the village they had stopped in earlier, and he watched as she filled it up with water and let it flow over her head, down her smooth, narrow back to the gentle flare of her hips.

He did not feel any remorse for watching her bathe. She was _his_. To Sesshoumaru it was that simple. He had waited weeks for her to reappear in this time, and when those weeks turned into a month, he could not leave Rin by herself any longer and had been forced to return to the child's side. When he returned to the well, it was to learn that she had come back in his absence, and that the group had already left.

Was fate truly against him? Or did the miko some how know that he had been waiting for her and had postponed her arrival until he was already gone? But that was ridiculous. It had to be. The miko might have the ability to travel between times, but she did not have the ability to _look _back in time, of that he was certain of. And yet, he could not help but dwell on the fact that she had left when he had come for her, and only returned when he hadn't been there.

And now she was singing.

He walked out of the forest and watched as she froze, slowly turned around. His gaze trailed down to her naval, where the water lapped at her belly button, and slowly back up until he stared into her eyes, so wide, so lovely. "Miko."

Speaking seemed to break her from her trance, and her face started to turn an alarming shade of red before trailing down her neck, collarbone, to… she dunked under water with a squeak. "Pervert!" She said, choking a little on water. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and a snarl almost worked its way past his lips. "You." He said, his voice low and dangerous. "I am here for you."

She said nothing, merely stared up at him with eyes and a mouth that was suddenly lax and silent. Sesshoumaru stepped closer, and closer still, until he knelt at the edge of the hot spring. His face was close to hers, and he watched her eyes flutter close as his warm breath caressed her face. "You are mine, miko. It is time that you accept that, and come with me."

At that, her eyes opened. "Sesshoumaru…"

"Do not tell me you cannot." He said. "You have a choice. You can stay, and always be second best." Her eyes focused, his words a direct hit. "Or you can come with me."

"And be what?" She whispered. Her eyes were soft, dewy. Tears started to cling to her long, lovely lashes. She started to lean towards him, her arms slipping away from her front.

He lowered his face, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from hers. He whispered, "Mine." And sealed his mouth to hers. "Only mine."

As he kissed her again he felt her arms, cool and moist, wrap around his neck. Sesshoumaru had no room for wishes, but for just a moment he _wished _he had his other arm back so that, when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her against him, he'd have both arms to hold her, both to love her. But then he brushed his wish away, because there was no point in wishing for something that would never be.

He stood, taking her with him, and reveled when she was against him and did not mind when water ruined the silk of his kimono. The fight with Naraku wasn't over yet, and Sesshoumaru knew, with a bitter heart, that his miko would return to Inuyasha for the battle. He _knew _that and yet…

The sun had sunk low over the horizon, and the moonlight bathed her skin in its milky glow and turned the drops of water on her skin into tiny pearls and diamonds. She was lovely. She would leave him, he _knew _that. And yet… Sesshoumaru drew his miko down into the grass, and made her his in every way that mattered, _binding _her to him. She would leave him, it was true.

Just as Sesshoumaru knew that she'd come back.

He would make sure of it.

/

I don't know where I got the idea to have them, er, _connect _in this chapter. But I guess I just felt that Sesshoumaru waited long enough.

Luna


	25. Chapter 25

Standard disclaimer applies.

Okay, I know that there are people out there who don't like how short my chapters have been, but please let me remind you all… this has always been a drabble series. I started it out as a drabble series because I knew not all chapters were going to be long. Sometimes chapters will be a few pages long, and some times they might be longer. Sorry, but that's just how its gonna be.

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate each and every one! I like knowing I'm liked ;-)

Secrets

Twenty-Five

By: Luna

Sesshoumaru watched her inspect his Tenseiga, her eyes wide and filled with awe. He sat leaning up against a tree, with the moonlight and firelight the only things illuminating their makeshift camp, and felt content. She wore his outer kimono over her slender shoulders, and it drooped down off one slender slope and its sleeves bloomed down over her dainty wrists as she held the sword up to the light and tilted it this way and that.

She reached out a finger and ran it along the edge gently, and he sighed when she gave a pained gasp and a thin line of red started streaming along her thumb. He knelt at her side as she cradled her injured hand, and gently pulled her wrist away from being held protectively against her chest to draw the digit into his mouth and gently suck at the stinging wound.

"Why?" She asked, little tears pricking at the corner of hers eyes. So weak, he thought, yet there was no censure that accompanied the thought. "I thought that sword is supposed to heal. It didn't do anything to Inuyasha when you guys fought…"

"Stupid human," He murmured without heat. "A sword is still a sword. Even one such as this can wound when handled carelessly."

"But when Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha is a hanyou. His skin will not break as easily as yours." He tore a little piece of her clothing so he could wrap it around her thumb in a makeshift bandage. "You are too susceptible to pain."

She grumped a little at that, and crossed her arms stubbornly. "If a sword is still a sword, then why did your father make one that didn't kill? I've always wondered about that, and it makes no sense to me. I mean, why would he give it to _you_, of all people?" She stopped and looked at him a little guiltily.

He brushed it aside, not taking offense. At first, he had thought the same thing. He took up Tokijin, and moved it in a wide graceful arch so she could watch tiny prickles of electricity spark along its edge and gleam in the moonlight. "Swords are made for only one purpose, and even a sword that does not kill has those same inherent values. I did not grow up to my fathers standards. He felt I was too much like my mother."

"So he gave you a sword you couldn't use as a punishment?"

"As a lesson." He corrected, and replaced the Tokijin with the Tenseiga. "That anyone can kill." He pointed the tip away from her, back towards the distant light of another camp fire where his ward and kappa slept. When she only stared off into the direction he pointed, her eyes thoughtful, he sheathed his sword and set it aside so he could hold her like he wanted to.

"Your father was a great man." She whispered finally, turning around so she could burrow deeper into his chest. Her voice was muffled by his clothing, but he could still easily hear her softly spoken words. "He knew what you were like. He knew you didn't really care. And… I think he wanted you to learn. Learn that… yes, anyone can kill. But it takes a stronger man to care. You can't use the sword unless you care about the person its being used for, ne?"

Sesshoumaru hummed against the side of her neck. Kagome continued anyways, even as she tilted her head to the side to allow greater access. She reached down to hold his hand up so she could easily trace the lines of his palm. "That these hands can bring death." She kissed his palm. "But also _life_. I think he gave you a very nice gift, after all."

She sighed and let herself fall back into the soft grass, cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Thank you, Inu-sama."

Alkjadfkjae

I found this chapter deep in the cobwebs of my hard drive. I have no idea how old it is or when I actually wrote it, but I think it fits in nicely with the story, don't you think? It's not my greatest, but I figured I might as well post it and see what you guys think.

Review please!

Luna


	26. Chapter 26

Standard disclaimer applies.

This is something that takes a little break from what I've been writing, and I hope all that read it feel all warm and fuzzy inside afterwards.

WARNING: Contains spoilers for episode 162. Do not read if you don't want to know, or whatever. I had the idea when I was at the bookstore, and I think that right now this chapter is more to let you guys know where the timeline stands. There isnt a whole lot of mention of Kagome in this chapter, and this one is more geared toward the Sessoumaru/Rin relationship (NOT in the pervy way!) but it was something I wanted to write, so I did. So again, don't read if you don't want to know.

Secrets

Twenty-six

By: Luna

Humans really were fragile beings. As he watched from high above the cliffs the useless slaughtering of a village by bandits, Sesshoumaru wondered what made humans wish to kill other humans without reason. For most youkai, there was hardly any reason to attack their own kind unless it was in battle. Over lands or over pride or hunger, but it was rare for a demon to slaughter without reason. Of course, Sesshoumaru was only applying this to demons who had enough power to maintain a human like form. Lesser youkai were nothing but animals, and killed mindlessly like one. They were too far below his station for Sesshoumaru to wish to acknowledge them.

He turned on his heel to leave, interest waning in the useless destruction. A bandit was running noisily behind him, and Sesshoumaru sighed impatiently. He added useless as well as fragile. When the human attacked him, emitting a war cry that irritated Sesshoumaru's ears, Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist in annoyance and did not even stop when the body of the bandit fell in wet chunks to the dirt, the acidic smell of his poison whip hanging in the air along with the coppery smell of warm blood.

"You son of a bitch!" Growled one of the bandits, and Sesshoumaru sensed the rest of the rabble closing in on him in what they probably assumed was a terrifying force of destruction, and flicked his wrist again to lash out with his poison whip to kill them all, and did not bother to look behind him to see what he already knew. They were all dead.

"Halt, youkai!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, and wished for patience. Really, they were like weeds. They popped up everywhere, and especially where you had no wish for them to be. Sesshoumaru just wanted to be left alone, but it seemed he would always be plagued by their masses. He looked over his shoulder at the group of priests and simply waited for them to get to the point. Really, they should be thankful he allowed them such patience on his part. To the bandits, he had given none.

"Is this your doing?" One of them demanded, anger written all over his face.

Sesshoumaru began walking again. Idiot. "I have no use for humans."

But then he thought of Rin. Of Kagome. And knew that he may have lied just a little.

They shot a spell at Sesshoumaru, though he wondered what they thought they would accomplish, and easily blocked it with Tokijin before continuing on his way, leaving the dumbfounded priests behind him.

He thought of Kagome, of their night together. He had dropped her off back at her camp while she was still sleeping, tucked her in her odd sleeping blanket like a child, then disappeared into the night with none of her companions even realizing he had been there. He thought it careless of them to sleep with no one standing watch, especially since their group was, for the most part, human. Inuyasha should know better.

He had returned to collect Rin and Jaken, but had felt too restless to endure Rin's constant chatter and Jaken's squawking at being the butt of Rin's teasing, an he had left them to wander alone and get his thoughts under control. He did not like feeling distracted, and so he had left, only to find himself even more inconvenienced by the humans around him. The bandits, and then the priests. He wondered what made humans think they could take him on, but then put it down at stupidity on their part. Humans were always thinking they could do impossible feats.

"Rin! _Riiiin_! Rin-chan...where are you..? Rin…" Jaken was calling desperately. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and paused for a moment when he realized that Rin was no where around their camp.

"Jaken." He said, his voice icy and full of warning. There was a knot in the pit of his stomach, a feeling of dread he did not appreciate.

"Yes?" Jaken turned around, shock and terror lighting his ugly face before he fell to the floor in a graceless kowtow. "Oh! You have returned Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru took a measured step forward, fury and disappointment welling inside of him as he stared down at his kappa. "Did something happen to Rin?"

Jaken's green skin blanched, and his bulbous eyes widened even more. "Well, it's like, _um!_"

Jaken withered under the force of Sesshoumaru's stare and dropped to the dirt again to grovel. "This is likely the doing of Ongokuki!"

Who? "Ongokuki?"

"Yes. He is a demon that kidnaps children with the melody of his flute. After he takes them, he sells them to other youkai. I did hear his flute. But not to worry! I, Jaken will look for - Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! P-please, wait!" But Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to him. The knot in his stomach turned to lead and felt heavy. If Rin died again, he could not revive her. If someone killed her she would be dead for good this time.

She wouldn't be able to smile. Laugh. Put ridiculous flowers in his hair or tell him how much she liked the "pretty lady" with the dark hair and blue eyes. That, and Jaken would miss her as well. He had to find her, and fast. He would not allow something to happen to her, especially when he berated Inuyasha for not protecting his own. Like Kagome once stated, he had no intention of becoming a hypocrite.

For a moment, he doubted himself. Doubted his reason for keeping Rin with him. At first, he thought of it as charity on his part. He wasn't forcing her to stay, but he wasn't forcing her to go. It had been a whim to let her travel with him, and a huge compliment on his part since he had no wish for any interaction with humans, even pint sized one with crooked grins and shy, joyful eyes. She had just been so _happy_, even when she didn't speak. Even though she had been alone, hated even by her own kind. She had been a mystery to him, so he had let her tag along at his heels.

But, just like an annoying little weed, she started to grow on him. And every time Sesshoumaru tried to brush her off, to uproot her and toss her back to the sea of humans, his little weed would grow all over again. Rin would grow up happy. She had to because he wished it so, and Sesshoumaru always got what he wanted one way or another.

But this was not the first time Rin was put in danger, whether by association with him or being alone with Jaken when Sesshoumaru left. He wondered if she would be safer if he left her in a human village. It certainly was not healthy for a human to grow up with a demon. Their species were too far apart, and he didn't want her growing up thinking like a demon. Thinking like him. She had to stay like she was, bright and happy and _human_. It was the only way she was meant to be.

He wondered if he'd find her alive, and hated the seed of doubt. Then, like a beacon in the darkness, he heard her voice crying out. "I have no desire to come back to a human village! Sesshoumaru-sama! _Sesshoumaru-sama!_"

Sesshoumaru didn't think twice and ran in the direction of her voice. He found her with the priests from before, and nearly snarled at the way the priest was gripping her to his side and her face was creased with distress. The priest holding her shot a spear out towards the tree line, but Sesshoumaru disregarded it when it lands no where near him, shooting out light in all directions.

With the darkness banished, it revealed Sesshoumaru to Rin's frantic eyes. When she sees him, its as if the sun has risen in her eyes they light up in relief and joy. She gives him her crooked, gap tooth smile, and he feels relieved. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"It's the youkai from the other day!" One of the monks cry out, looking outraged and a little scared. Good. It would be one cold day in the underworld the day humans stopped fearing him. Rin and Kagome the exception, of course, because he allowed it.

Rin started struggling. "Let me go!"

"Damn youkai! Have you fooled this child?" The one holding Rin growls out, trying to get Rin under control.

Sesshoumaru saw red, for just a fleeting moment. These monks, he decided, have taken far too many liberties with his property. He kept walking forward, murder in his eyes even as other monks called out warnings to the one holding Rin. He must be the leader. He would die first, then.

The monks gather around him, running in a ridiculous circle, and Sesshoumaru smirks to himself. He might have let them live for amusement alone, but they had frightened Rin. They would have to go. The monks call out warning to the children, and they scatter like sheep with the exception of Rin, who called out to him in fear.

The leader points his staff at Sesshoumaru and released a burst of power, and Sesshoumaru almost sighed again and resisted rolling his eyes. Then he frowned. Maybe he should restrict his time with Kagome after all if he was already starting to pick up her habits.

"He's still alive!" They cry out, and Sesshoumaru shook his thoughts away when he realized their attack was already over with.

"Do not falter! Bind his legs! Be gone, youkai!"

Surprise tingled along his spine when he felt power wrap around his legs, and he instinctively reached for Tokijin. How dare they. How dare they try to take Rin away from him. They were human. Insignificant, inconsequential. He was tired of the lot of them getting in his way, tired of them going against his wishes, his desires. He felt his eyes bleed red, and almost let his true form take hold. He wanted to kill them. Kill them all, destroy them all, _slaughter _them all.

But these were just humans. They did not deserve to see him in all his true glory. Not when they stole and frightened what he considered his. He gathered up his youki into a tight, molten ball inside, then released it in an impressive display of power they did not deserve to see, and felt the bonds surrounding his legs dissolve.

He feels Inuyasha watching him from the tree line, feels _her _watching, but in his current state he did not wish to look at her. Control. He needed control. He had been _out of _control for too long already. The thought surfaced, as if had before, that maybe he really should leave her here. Here, with other humans that would teach her human things. But…

"Rin."

"Yes?" The word was breathless, relieved.

"Do as you like." Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away, away from everything that had caused such a riot of emotions in him. Emotions that he had not allowed himself to feel until _she _came along and started throwing rocks at his walls, slowly chipping away his defenses until he was left pitifully weak. He should hate her for it.

But he didn't.

He heard Rin, "Okay!" And did not stop even when he heard the priest stopped her once more.

"Wait! He's a youkai! They have no need for a human child's companionship."

He heard her struggle and then, "Let me go!" Before her tiny feet started running after him. Always, always at his heels. It was oddly comforting.

"Wait! Human and youkai live in a different world."

But then Rin was at his side, where she belonged.

They traveled in silence until they found Jaken, and when the kappa ran off to collect Ah and Un, Sesshoumaru turned to watch Rin. She was… different. He wondered if he should be worried. It had been a long, long time since he had seen such a look in her eyes. She walked over to kneel beside graves that were situated underneath the bows of a thick tree, and once again a look passed through her eyes, somehow worried, somehow pleading. He did not like it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, and looked up at him with brown eyes that suddenly seemed too old to belong to her.

"What is it?"

She looked so earnest, so sad. So _different_. What had happened to her? She spoke hesitantly, as if fearing his answer. "If… Rin should ever die… would you please not forget about me?"

His eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop just a fraction. To forget Rin… He sighed, just a little. "Such a foolish thing…" He murmured softly, and turned away when Rin's smile appeared, like the dark look in her eyes had never been.

Never. He would live as close to forever as one could reach. And he had never, ever allowed a human to travel with him.

She should know better.

3

By the way, I had never actually read or seen this episode. Everything I got, I got from the wonderful world wide web. If there are any discrepancies, its entirely my fault. I wanted to write something like this to let you know where the timeline stands, so this story wont seem as if its not moving forward. Yes, its a big spoiler, and you won't get one like this again. Hope you all enjoyed it anyways.

So tell me what you think.

Regards,

Luna


	27. Chapter 27

Standard disclaimer applies.

Thank you all so much for all the reviews! They really help motivate me, even though it's been forever since I've updated. I've re-read this story, and I feel as if I got a little side-tracked. It was never supposed to turn out this serious! And yet I seem to keep veering in that direction.

Slowly, I'm going to try and get back on the track I had originally set, and stop bouncing around so damn much.

Guys, this story had started out as just a drabble/one-shot series. This is not a chapter story. So, though I realize a lot of you tell me to make the chapters longer, they honestly won't. In fact, like this one, they will probably be very short.

I hope you enjoy it anyways

Secrets

Twenty-Seven

By: Luna

Sesshoumaru rarely, if ever, rushed. He didn't like to, and honestly he saw no point. If there wasn't a battle ongoing, if no one was dying or was about to die, if someone wasn't kidnapped or getting kidnapped, then he really saw no point to rush.

This meant, naturally, that he never rushed; the only two people he even cared enough to rush for anything were right in front of him, currently painting on Jaken's face.

"Let's make him look like a toad." Rin whispered.

"He already looks like one!" Kagome chided, and smeared something red over the kappa's lips. "Let's make him look like a clown."

"Yay!" The little girl exclaimed. Then frowned. "What's a clown?"

"Where I'm from, clowns are people that are hired to make you laugh." Kagome said, then smeared something white across his forehead. "Personally, after seeing the movie 'It' when I was younger I can't stand the guys. Or sidewalk drains, come to think of it. I always think someone's going to try and grab me."

"Me too!" Rin said, even though Sesshoumaru was pretty sure that she had no idea what Kagome was talking about. "What about you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru didn't know what she was talking about either.

But the contentment on her face, he thought silently, was well worth the ignorance.

/3

It's short, I know, but I wanted to write something happy. This story has gotten way too depressing for this author!

Review!

Luna


	28. Chapter 28

Standard disclaimer applies.

Ahh, brotherly love…

Secrets

Twenty-eight

By: Luna

He stared into the depths of the well, flustered and a little irritated she was able to evade him so effectively. He hadn't found anything wrong with his demand that she not go back to her time. She didn't have any studies; she told him herself that her school took a break to celebrate the coming of spring. There was no reason at all for her to go back.

"You're just as bad as Inuyasha!" It had been her accusation that had him drawing back in affront – that and the raspberry she blew at him – that allowed her the second to escape his grasp and let the magic of the well suck her back to her own time – a time he would have to wait a long time to see.

He feared never seeing her again. None of them knew how the well worked – or how long the magic would last. What if she left and wasn't allowed to return? It would be too long of a wait to see his mate again. He'd wait. Of course he'd wait. He just didn't have to _like_ to be kept waiting.

On second thought… it would be just like a woman – in particular _his_ miko – to keep him waiting. It was something similar to what she was putting him through now.

He peered into the well again and debated whether he was foolish enough to attempt a second try, and was a little grateful (though he'd never admit it) when the hanyou sauntered into the clearing and took the decision away from him. He'd rather make a fool of himself in private rather in front of his little brother.

He turned to face the uncharacteristically silent hanyou, and they stared at each other for a long moment before Inuyasha huffed and walked forward to join his brother in peering down into the well. "She won't be coming back for a few days, at least. You might as well go away."

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, and Inuyasha huffed again. "She thinks she's being so sneaky when she slinks off to see you. Hell, she still _smells_ like you when she comes back."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, just waited for him to finish whatever was on his mind.

"I guess we can wait until she's actually ready to tell me for me to tell her I already know." Inuyasha waited, but Sesshoumaru still didn't say anything. "I guess this will be our little secret, huh?" There was a slight sneer in his voice.

"Hnn." Secrets… hadn't they started this whole drama? Her secrets, and his curiosity. Sesshoumaru knew where this would end. Inuyasha apparently did too. Kagome was the only one unwilling to see. He turned to Inuyasha. "You seem to be taking this quite well."

"Keh. How else am I supposed to take it? I found out a while ago, but you disappeared for months so I had some time to think. Then you came back, and she was happy again." Inuyasha turned to him, his eyes serious. "Her happiness matters to me. It'd only hurt her if I beat the shit out of you like I want to."

"_Try_ to beat this Sesshoumaru." He corrected him, and smirked when Inuyasha's hackles rose in affront.

Inuyasha growled and jumped to the lip of the well. "Fuck this. I ain't waiting with you."

When he made to jump down into the well – a direct taunt to Sesshoumaru who couldn't – Sesshoumaru reached out and snatched Inuyasha by the collar and yanked him back. "If this Sesshoumaru is not allowed to pass," He said into Inuyasha's incredulous face. "Then neither are you."

\\\3/

Review!

Luna


	29. Chapter 29

Standard disclaimer applies.

Secrets

Twenty-nine

By: Luna

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome interact with Rin, content to wait until Rin nodded off to sleep and he'd be able to have the miko all to himself. After she tucked the child in, he rose immediately to pull her to his side, pleased when she wrapped her arms around him. She was warm in his embrace, almost too warm as she buried her face in the pelt attached to his shoulder.

He pulled back, frowning a little as he cupped her cheek, his thumb gently stroking underneath her eyes where dark circles were forming. "You are tired."

She smiled at his concern and reached up to grasp his hand, leaning into the small touch. "Yes. None of us have been sleeping very well lately."

He knew that when she said 'us' she wasn't referring to him, but pushed that worry away for another day. "He should not be pushing you so hard. You will get sick."

When her eyes slid away from his, he frowned and inspected her much more closely than before. He slid his hand up to her forehead, hissed at the warmth. Her cheeks had been flushed from fever, not his presence alone. "You _are _sick."

He sat down against a tree and pulled her between his knees and tucked her head underneath his chin. He wrapped his pelt around them both, and she burrowed into his warmth. He ran his hand down the crown of her head, his fingers threading through the silken tresses. "Why did you not say anything?"

"I didn't want you to worry." She said softly, her voice slightly muffled since she didn't seem inclined to move it from his neck. "It's just a fever."

Did she not know that humans died from fever every day? What did she think Inuyasha's mother died from? Was she so careless with her own life and so consumed with finding the jewel shards that she had no concern for her own health? Her negligence worried him. "Sleep." He ordered quietly. "I'll take you back in the morning."

He looked down when she didn't say anything, and saw she was already asleep. And in the morning, she was so hot with fever she shook uncontrollably, and she did not wake up.

\\\0\\\

No, she's not dead. But she might be if you don't post a review!

Luna


	30. Chapter 30

Standard disclaimer applies.

Secrets

Thirty

By: Luna

It was the hardest thing, Sesshoumaru thought. The hardest thing; to just sit and watch his Kagome get sicker and sicker, and not able to do anything about it.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He tried giving her healing herbs, kept her warm and dry, and gave her water, but nothing seemed to be working. He held her close and whispered reassurances when her fever had her crying out in her sleep, but for the most part it didn't seem as if she was aware of anything around her. Worry was eating him up inside.

She _had_ to get better. There was no other alternative.

He sent Rin and Jaken away with Ah Un since he didn't want any of them getting sick, but for a moment he wished for Rin's presence. She could brighten any situation, he was sure.

Kagome wasn't getting any better, and all Sesshoumaru could do at this point was hold her tighter as he stepped into the circle of light his little brothers camp fire cast. Her friends jumped up worried, but not even Inuyasha drew his sword.

"She needs an escort." Sesshoumaru stated coldly, meeting the eyes of everyone in the little group stonily.

"Where?" The slayer asked, already coming towards him to check Kagome's temperature.

He stared down at his miko, worry churning behind his implacable mask, and had to correct himself from his earlier assumption. Because the hardest thing he had ever done, was willingly hand over Kagome into his little brothers arms and point to the one place he'd never be able to go to, but the only place he knew of that was capable of saving her.

"To the future."


	31. Chapter 31

Standard disclaimer applies.

Short but sweet. Enjoy!

Secrets

Thirty-One

By: Luna

\\\/\\

Sesshoumaru waited patiently underneath the shade of the God Tree. His companion, oddly enough, was the young fox kit Kagome often came to him smelling like. He had not thought that they were such a close pair, but considering her mothering instincts, the kit most likely claimed her as his surrogate mother. After the third day of waiting, the kit had snuck to his side and joined him in his vigil, and hadn't left yet.

"Do you think she'll come back?" The little fox whispered.

"Yes." She must.

A pause. "What if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"But what if she _doesn't_?" He whispered urgently. Sesshoumaru looked down at the smell of tears, a little perturbed at the sight of his little face scrunched up in an effort to hold back tears.

Sesshoumaru hesitated on what to say. Comforting children wasn't exactly his strong suit. "That does not bear thinking." He finally said firmly. "Do not fear. She will not abandon her duties so readily."

The little fox seemed to accept that, and for the rest of the night sat silently by his side.


	32. Chapter 32

Standard disclaimer applies.

Secrets

Thirty-Two

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru stood in the forest, the silence telling him that something unnatural was moving through it's thick foliage. It mattered little. He didn't care who or what it was, if it dared to come near Sesshoumaru whatever it was would die. It was that simple. Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to tolerate anyone, least of all anyone foolish enough to disturb him.

For a moment he wondered what _she _would think of him, and wasn't really surprised that he no longer felt anything at all - about anything. For once, Sesshoumaru had been mistaken, and Kagome managed to do the one thing that no one had ever managed to do before.

She had made a liar out of him.

He had promised the little fox that the miko would come back. _Promised_. Apparently, he had lied, because she never did. Weeks had gone by, and eventually Inuyasha stopped returning to the past to give them a report, choosing instead to stay in the future with the wayward miko. At first Sesshoumaru was infuriated. Fury raged like a volcano ready to erupt at the thought of Inuyasha staying with Kagome, touching Kagome, and doing all the things Sesshoumaru had always planned to do with the little human.

Rage ate him alive for what seemed like an eternity, and many things had died when he finally let it escape him. Now he felt nothing. Inside was just a barren void, and nothing he did seemed to fill it. Eventually, he had given up trying.

He turned from the forest, ignoring whatever it was that made the forest go silent, and calmly walked back to his waiting entourage. The fox kit had joined his little group, and at the moment he was battling Jaken to see who could build the biggest fire. Sesshoumaru didn't stop them, because it made Rin laugh. He settled against a tree and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to settle so he could rest.

The children had automatically lowered their voices when he came back, and with both fires going their camp was getting plenty of warmth as they settled down to sleep. Wind whispered through the trees, and Sesshoumaru was instantly alert, though he took his time standing and walking over to the now sleeping children - all three of them, including Jaken. He glared at Kagura when she hovered out of the shadows, sitting negligently on her large feather; a ridiculous form of transportation.

"What do you want?" He asked flatly.

Her gaze was indolent, her smile sharp. "I hear your lover is back in town." She purred. "Aren't you going to go say hello?"

Sesshoumaru waited to feel something, but the emptiness had truly swallowed him whole. "I feel no desire to."

"Ho ho ho," She chortled. "Is someone in the middle of a fight? What did the little girl do this time?"

He raised a brow at her, bored now that he realized that she only came to rub salt in a wound she only imagined existed. He stayed silent, simply staring at the wind witch until she shifted, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Look," She started, her tone of voice bored, but her eyes as sharp as her smile. "I really need to get going. _So _much to do. What, with Naraku collecting more shards every day while your little priestess was absent, there's hardly any left at all for her to steal."

It was a threat - and a warning.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, then waited until she disappeared to rest back up against the tree, his mind racing. Naraku was building his army, and Kagura was telling him that the final battle might be soon. Kagome was needed in the final battle, even he knew that. First things first, he had to put personal feelings aside.

Rin needed to be hidden, and Inuyasha needed to be warned.


End file.
